Somewhere only we know
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles se sent mal dans sa peau, prisonnier au sein de la meute. Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter Beacon Hills le temps d'un été, ses pensées se tournent vers une personne. Une personne qui elle, peut être, voudra partir avec lui. Steter, relation H/H Rating : K (pour l'instant)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

Comme promis, je me lance enfin et écris une fanfiction sur Teen Wolf, ce sera donc un Steter.

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Les vacances se déroulent de fin Juin au mois d'Août, comme en France.

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;) 3

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…<p>

C'en était trop. Cette situation avait assez duré. Stiles était assis sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il entendit le shérif tourner la clé dans la serrure, puis descendre les marches du perron. Il ouvrit son véhicule de service. La portière claqua. La voiture démarra et Stiles comprit que son père était parti au travail. Il se leva et mit rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille. Puis, il se tourna vers le grand sac de sport posé sur son bureau et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il prit son sac, ses clés, la clé USB avec la musique qu'il comptait écouter dans la voiture et quitta sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, il hésita et alla dans la cuisine. Il prit un post-it et y nota un mot à l'intention de son père : « Je suis parti. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je t'aime. Stiles. ». Il posa le post-it sur la table, puis, après un dernier regard, quitta la maison.

Il démarra la voiture et partit rapidement, le cœur lourd. Il avait choisi les vacances d'été pour fuir, non, pour s'éloigner de ses soucis. Il mit la musique en route, mais l'arrêta après deux minutes. Il aspirait à la tranquillité. A la tranquillité, oui, mais pas à la solitude. Mais avec qui aimerait-il partir ? Qui voudrait le suivre ? Scott l'agaçait, il exaspérait Allison, et de toute manière, il était hors de question de partir avec elle. Boyd et Isaac le méprisaient et c'était réciproque. Quant à Erica, il n'avait rien contre elle, au contraire, mais elle se montrait superficielle et les peu de discussions qu'ils avaient eu c'étaient terminées en lourds silences. Pareil pour Lydia. Même si son intégration au Monde surnaturel les avait rapprochés, leurs points communs n'étaient pas suffisants. Enfin, il y avait Derek. Derek… C'était non. Rien à ajouter. De toute manière, aucun d'eux n'auraient accepté et Stiles ne voulait d'aucun d'eux. Ils étaient la raison de son départ.

Mais il restait une personne. Une personne avec qui les choses pourraient être différentes, étaient différentes. Une personne avec qui il discutait, qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Stiles n'avait plus peur de lui, ils se comprenaient, chacun comprenait la douleur de l autre, la douleur d'avoir perdu ses proches et d'être fatigué de tout. Stiles pila net et fit demi-tour. Lui et Derek étaient les seuls à savoir ou Peter habitait. Stiles le savait par un enchaînement d'évènements. Des évènements dont une fois de plus la meute était responsable. Voilà autre chose qui les liait : des rapports difficiles avec la meute et comme c'était le cas pour l'adolescent, la meute n'aimait pas Peter.

_Flash back_

_Stiles quitta le hangar, la tête basse. Stupides loups-garous. Rien ne leur importait finalement, à part leur puissance. Son avis, ils s'en fichaient bien, tant qu'il savait lire le grec et déchiffrer leur bestiaire. Qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas, ça, c'était une chose, mais que le fait qu'ils soient surnaturels et qu'une fois de plus pleins de personnes allaient en souffrir, ça, tout le monde s'en fichait et cela avait beaucoup d'importance. Pourtant, lui, n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Le deuil de Heather, parmi d'autres. Tellement d'autres. Il roula jusqu'à chez lui comme un automate, perdu dans ses pensées, sa mauvaise humeur et son agacement. Si au moins l'ambiance était agréable mais les éternelles piques, pour dédramatiser, entre Peter et Derek étaient insupportables, Scott ne sachant pas s'imposer, et Stiles qui essayait de tempérer sans jamais parvenir à se faire écouter. Il claqua la portière de sa Jeep et remonta l'allée pour rentrer chez lui. Soudain, des phares éclairèrent sa maison et il entendit une voiture s'arrêter derrière lui. Il se retourna et lorsque la vitre s'abaissa, il reconnut Peter qui se penchait pour capter son regard.  
>- Monte.<br>Stiles jeta un œil à sa maison et n'hésita pas longtemps. Le shérif était encore au bureau de police de toute manière. Il monta dans la voiture aux côtés de Peter. _

_Fin flash back_

Stiles se gara devant l'immeuble de Peter. Il était encore tôt mais il espérait que cela ne poserait pas problème. En réalité, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il alla sonner à l'interphone. La voix de Peter lui répondit rapidement. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

- _Oui ?_

_- C'est Stiles._

La porte se déverrouilla.

- _Monte._

Stiles monta rapidement les deux étages, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Peter l'invita à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Non.

Stiles prit une inspiration.

- Je pars. Viens avec moi.

Peter mit les mains dans ses poches et continua à fixer l'adolescent.

- Où, quand, comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, avec ma voiture.

Peter le regarda longuement. Stiles attendit avec patience mais appréhension sa réponse  
>- Attends-moi, j'arrive. Et on prend ma voiture.<p>

Stiles sourit. Peter quitta la pièce et l'hyperactif s'assit sur le canapé pour l'attendre. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Le salon lui avait tout de suite paru accueillant. Rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Peter. Mais Stiles trouvait ridicule de s'arrêter aux apparences. Comme il l'avait fait pour Jackson, peut-être à tord. L'appartement de Peter était décoré de manière moderne, la cuisine américaine donnant sur le salon. Un tableau avec un triskèle était accroché dans le hall d'entrée.

Les pas de Peter retentirent à nouveau et Stiles se leva. Peter lui adressa un sourire en coin et ensemble, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Stiles mit ses affaires dans l'imposante voiture de Peter et, étonnamment, celui-ci le laissa conduire. Après tout, qu'aurait-il dû faire d'autre ? Ils ne savaient pas où leur route allait les mener.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je pense poster tous les deux jours, du moins je vais essayer ^^'

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : And if you have a minute, why don't we go<p>

Peter s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. Ils étaient silencieux. Depuis leur départ de Beacon Hills, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Peter se décida enfin.

- Stiles, pourquoi tu as décidé de partir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Disons que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Stiles mit sa clé USB et régla la musique en sourdine.

- Qui est au courant de ton départ ?

- Mon père et toi. C'est mieux comme ça.

Peter sourit.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

Stiles eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu verras.

Stiles commençant à fatiguer, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute pour récupérer. Peter amena deux cafés sur le parking. Stiles qui était appuyé contre la voiture se redressa et remercia l'aîné. Désireux d'alléger l'atmosphère, Peter engendra une fois de plus la conversation.

- Alors, comment tu te sens maintenant qu'on est parti ?

L'hyperactif lui mit sa tasse de café dans la main et tendit les bras commençant à tourner sur lui-même.

- Libéré ! Délivré !

Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent, amusés. Une petite fille tapait dans les mains en riant. Stiles fit semblant de jeter des boules de glace autour de lui, alors que son aîné détournait la tête, désespéré. « Je ne le connais pas ». Stiles s'arrêta enfin et reprit sa tasse de café, un sourire sincère au visage.

- Bien. Je me sens vraiment bien.

Ils repartirent, Stiles au volant. Il augmenta le son de la musique, fredonnant joyeusement. Peter regardait par la fenêtre, essayant de déterminer leur destination. Il lit un panneau.

- Sacramento ? Tu nous emmènes à la capitale ?

L'adolescent se tourna brièvement vers le loup-garou.

- C'est bien pour une première destination, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

L'estomac de l'adolescent ne tarda pas à crier famine et ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute pour le déjeuner. Peter prit un steak saignant et Stiles déposa une assiette avec un steak et une montagne de frites à la table où Peter était déjà installé. Celui-ci lui piqua une frite et croisa les mains sous son menton.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu veuilles quitter Beacon Hills comme ça ?  
>- Même toi tu n'as pas remarqué, soupira Stiles.<br>- Que Scott ne t'accorde plus aucun intérêt, qu'ils te traitent comme un moins que rien et qu'ils se contrefichent de ton avis alors que tu es sans aucun doute le plus intelligent de tous, bon sauf moi, bien sûr, et que la plupart du temps, tu ne te trompes pas ? Bien sûr que si, mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de plus pour que tu quittes Beacon Hills sur un coup de tête ?  
>Stiles écarquilla les yeux et reposa sa fourchette.<br>- Parce que tu crois que le regard terrifié d'Isaac, celui méprisant de Boyd, la méchanceté de Scott et l'arbalète d'Argent presque tout le temps pointée sur moi, n'ont aucun impact ? reprit Peter.  
>Il s'interrompit pour se calmer et être plus agréable avec Stiles qui, après tout, était lui aussi dans une situation d'infériorité. Pas de faiblesse. Aucun des deux n'était faible, loin de là.<p>

- Excuse-moi.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit simplement Stiles en recommençant à se nourrir activement.

Peter fut soulagé que l'hyperactif ne lui en veuille pas. Il recommença à piquer les frites de son cadet. Stiles manqua de peu de lui planter la fourchette dans la main.

- Arrête de manger mes frites ! Espèce de sale- !

- Morfale, va, rétorqua Peter en continuant son petit manège.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir, en vain, une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ce voyage allait être intéressant.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Sacramento. Le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest. Peter avait cédé sa place à Stiles qui maintenant somnolait à ses côtés. Soudain, le téléphone de Stiles vibra plusieurs fois.

- Stiles, ton téléphone sonne.

L'adolescent bougea à peine.

- Hmm, je regarderais plus tard.

Peter se pencha brièvement.

- Je crois que c'est ton père.

Stiles se redressa, ensommeillé mais lorsqu'il prit son téléphone, c'était trop tard.

- Eh merde.

Son téléphone afficha un nouveau message vocal que Stiles écouta tout de suite : _Stiles, c'est moi, je rentrerais tard ce soir, pas besoin de me garder à manger, je prendrais un truc avec les collègues. On se verra ce soir ou peut-être demain si tu ne dors pas trop longtemps. Bonne soirée. _

Stiles raccrocha et reposa son téléphone sur le tableau de bord. Il soupira.

- Il n'a pas encore vu mon mot, alors.

Stiles croisa le regard impénétrable de Peter puis se détourna vers la fenêtre.

Peter avait évidemment tout entendu mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait que Stiles souffrait de l'absence de son père, sacrifiant trop souvent son travail à sa famille. Ils en avaient parlé lorsque Stiles était venu chez lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ^^ Je me doute que ça vous parait peu mais j'ai commencé le premier chapitre qui me faisait trois pages Word et j'essaye de faire pareil pour les autres. Après, je me connais, et ça a déjà commencé, j'ai débordé donc certains seront plus longs ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je pense poster tous les deux jours, du moins je vais essayer ^^'

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : I walked across an empty land<p>

Ils choisirent un hôtel qui entrait dans leurs moyens. Ils se donnèrent un moment de répit, l'un pour réaliser la décision qu'il avait prise, l'autre pour réaliser la décision qu'il avait prise de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, tous deux souriaient. Stiles se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- J'ai vu qu'ils proposaient des tours en bateau. Ça doit être joli la nuit, ça te dit ?

Peter sourit face à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent et accepta sa proposition. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à un embarcadère, appréciant la chaleur de cette soirée d'été, tempérée par un vent léger. Les lumières brillaient sur chaque immeuble, scintillants, clignotants. On se serait cru une nuit de Noël. Une fois à bord du bateau, Stiles était intenable, ne cessant de montrer à Peter tout ce qui tombait sous son regard. Il était émerveillé et profondément heureux de ne pas partager ce moment seul, comme il l'avait planifié. De plus, Peter se montrait réceptif à sa bonne humeur, lui montrant lui aussi ce qui l'impressionnait. Stiles tapa frénétiquement la main de Peter lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le Tower Bridge illuminé. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bateau, Stiles ne cessait de parler, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour laisser Peter lui expliquer ce qu'il savait de la ville. L'estomac de l'hyperactif le rappela à l'ordre.

- J'ai trop faim ! On va manger quelque part, maintenant ?

Avant que Peter n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Stiles sonna, les interrompant. Lorsque Stiles regarda le numéro d'appel, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui. Il était plus de 23 heures 30, son père était rentré.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Peter avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, les cris de son père ne tardèrent pas à retentir.

- Stiles ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, où est-ce que tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! Tu ne peux pas me laisser un fichu mot et t'en aller ! Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher !

- Papa…

- Ah, ne discute pas ! Tu t'imagines dans quel état je suis ? Quitter Beacon Hills sans prévenir, sans m'en avoir informé au préalable !

- Papa, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler…

- Justement, je croyais qu'on pouvait parler ! On a passé la soirée d'hier ensemble, non ? Tout allait bien, tu sais que tu peux me parler, alors pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Avec toutes ces histoires de loups garous, je me suis fait tous les scénarios possibles avant de t'appeler ! Je n'étais même pas sûr de t'avoir au téléphone !

- Et si tu me laissais t'expliquer, maintenant que tu as réussi à me joindre ? Je crois que j'ai compris que tu es en colère, je peux peut-être me défendre, à présent ?

Le calme impassible de Stiles réussit à calmer son père. Il refusait de se mettre en colère, son père méritait une explication claire, réfléchie, justifiée. Stiles prit une inspiration et commença à jouer avec un caillou sur le sol, tentant de faire abstraction des cris enthousiastes autour de lui.

- J'en ai besoin, papa. Je ne savais pas si tu allais accepter mon départ, alors je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais éviter les questions. Ce sont des vacances, loin de Beacon Hills. Pour faire une pause. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

- Stiles… tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. J'ai tout simplement besoin de me poser, de réfléchir à de nombreuses choses. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je te donnerais des nouvelles, c'est promis.

- Mais Stiles, pourquoi ? Tu es seul ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît, je te promets, tout va bien se passer. Je ferais attention.

- Tu prendras soin de toi ?

- Oui.

Stiles ne put retenir un regard vers Peter qui s'appliquait à regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. Evidemment, il entendait tout, et Stiles savait qu'il pouvait aussi compter sur lui pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Un silence plana entre les deux Stilinski, puis, finalement, le shérif soupira.

- Pas de questions, donc…

Stiles ne répondit pas mais il avait compris.

- Très bien, alors… Bonnes vacances.

- Merci papa.

- Et Stiles. Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours, répondit l'adolescent dans un sourire.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Peter, le regard vissé à son téléphone. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard impénétrable du lycanthrope. Celui-ci sourit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Stiles.

- Allez, viens, on va bien trouver un resto encore ouvert à cette heure-ci.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

Pendant le dîner, Stiles faisait tout pour éviter de parler de son père. Mais Peter n'était pas dupe. Cette discussion avec son père le préoccupait. Pourtant, si son père s'était mis en colère, il avait fait confiance à son fils. Son fils qu'il ne semblait pas avoir cerné si bien pour ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il encaissait au sein de la meute. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que vivait un humain au milieu d'un monde surnaturel. Lui non plus. En revanche, il pouvait comprendre ce que Stiles ressentait en étant rejeté ainsi par les autres. Seul quelqu'un qui l'avait expérimenté pouvait savoir ce que c'était. Et c'était son cas.

_Flash-back_

_Stiles s'assit sur le canapé, en attendant que Peter leur amène du café. Il regarda autour de lui._

_- C'est joli chez toi._

_Peter répondit vaguement et rejoignit l'hyperactif sur le canapé. Stiles regarda longuement dans sa tasse de café avant de relever les yeux vers lui._

_- Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir chez toi ?_

_- Tu sais pourquoi._

_Stiles baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Oui, il savait pourquoi. Ils étaient tous les deux les souffre-douleurs de la meute. Les rejetés, ceux dont l'avis ne comptait pas._

_Fin flash-back_

- Peter ?

- Hmm ?

Stiles sourit en remarquant qu'il avait interrompu le loup garou dans ses pensées et que son air impassible avait laissé la place à une moue rêveuse.

- Je voulais te remercier. D'avoir accepté de m'accompagner.

Peter esquissa un fin sourire.

- C'est normal.

Voilà ce que pensait Peter. Pour lui, c'était normal. Ce qu'il avait eu à faire, rien à ajouter. Et cela réchauffa le cœur de Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : It made me complete<p>

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait tellement bien dormi dans ce lit, cela faisait longtemps que sa nuit n'avait pas été troublée par des rêves parasites. Il se sentait reposé, bien, serein. Il attrapa son téléphone pour consulter l'heure : 9 heures et demi. Peter lui avait envoyé un message : _je suis descendu prendre le petit-déjeuner. A tout à l'heure. _Stiles sourit et soudain plein d'énergie, il se leva pour aller s'habiller et rejoindre le loup-garou.

Il remplit son plateau au self-service d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, de toutes sortes de confitures, ce qui lui tombait sous la main et appelait sa gourmandise. Il se laissa tomber face à Peter.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Peter reposa sa tasse de café et sourit.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Super ! J'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Stiles en entamant son petit-déjeuner.

- Je vois ça, ricana le lycanthrope en jaugeant le plateau de l'adolescent de plus près.

Stiles poussa un grognement satisfait.

- Il est délicieux ce bacon ! Tu l'as goûté ? Tiens.

Stiles tendit sa fourchette à Peter qui goûta ce qui lui proposait Stiles.

- T'as raison, il est vraiment bon. Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? On repart sur la route ?

- On pourrait aller à San Francisco, non ? Profiter de la plage, par exemple.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, si on part tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner on devrait arriver début d'après-midi.

Stiles sourit, satisfait et recommença à manger. Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu fais pour ingurgiter autant de nourriture ?

- Qu'ech t'as dit ? demanda Stiles en relevant la tête.

Peter poussa un soupir désespéré.

- Non, j'ai rien dit.

Alors qu'ils coinçaient à la sortie de Sacramento, Stiles chercha quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder lorsque soudain, il entendit de la musique à l'extérieur.

- Peter, regarde !

L'aîné se tourna. Stiles baissa rapidement sa vitre et montra le parc qui longeait la route.

- Une flash mob ! Il y a une flash mob !

Stiles ouvrit sa portière.

- Mais Stiles, tu fous quoi ?!

- Viens !

Peter sortit avec pour objectif de rattraper l'adolescent mais Stiles lui attrapa le bras en éclatant de rire.

- Viens ! Viens Peter, on va danser !

- Quoi ?! Mais Stiles, la –

Peter ne réussit pas à se faire entendre, il se retrouva noyé dans une marée d'Américains dansant d'un même mouvement. Stiles essayait de les suivre en riant.

- Allez Peter, essaye !

Le loup-garou était prêt à faire demi-tour mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et il finit par se laisser aller à la bonne humeur de toutes ses personnes cherchant juste à s'amuser. Il commença à danser lui aussi et finalement, Stiles comme lui réussirent à trouver le rythme et à être à part entière des danseurs du flash mob. Lorsque les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, des applaudissements résonnèrent et la foule se dispersa dans de grands éclats de voix. Peter et Stiles retournèrent rapidement à la voiture, où les automobilistes klaxonnaient, juraient. Peter leur fit signe de se calmer.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

Stiles, déjà assis dans la voiture se moquait de lui ouvertement, se tordant de rire sur son siège. Peter s'installa dans la voiture et repartit.

- T'es complètement malade… T'es un grand malade, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Stiles finit par se calmer, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

- Avoue que c'était génial ! C'est pas à Beacon Hills qu'on aurait des trucs comme ça.

- Oui, c'était cool, répondit Peter sans prendre note de l'évocation qu'avait fait l'adolescent de Beacon Hills.

Stiles prit son téléphone et écrivit un message pour son père. Un par jour devait bien suffire, non ? _Tout va bien, papa. Je m'amuse, je profite de mes vacances. Je t'aime. _Il verrouilla son téléphone et mit la musique en route. Peter écarquilla les yeux en entendant la musique.

- Oh non, Stiles, t'as pas mis cette horreur sur ta clé USB ?

- Hello Mister Wolf ! Oh, what a surprise ! chanta l'adolescent joyeusement.

Deux heures. Deux heures et ils étaient à San Francisco.

Stiles enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le rebord du coffre pour enlever ses chaussettes. Il regarda vers l'océan.

- Elle a l'air trop bonne. T'es prêt, Peter ?

Ce dernier claqua la portière arrière. Il était en maillot de bain et avait une serviette sur l'épaule.

- Prêt.

Ils verrouillèrent la voiture et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la plage. Stiles posa ses affaires et courut pour aller se jeter dans l'eau.

- Ah, le pied !

Peter le rejoignit et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de l'éclabousser. Peter eut le réflexe de se protéger.

- Prévisible, se moqua l'aîné en s'approchant davantage.

- Ah ouais ? s'exclama Stiles avec un air de défi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Peter l'avait fait basculer dans l'eau, le coulant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, pourtant il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté hier, je n'ai pas pu, mais me rattrape ce soir, non ? :sourire et regard suppliant: Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Talk about it<p>

Peter laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel rosé. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le son des vagues, apaisant. Cet après-midi à la plage l'avait épuisé et Stiles ne l'avait pas ménagé, son côté taquin ayant été actif tout l'après-midi. Mais il était heureux, il avait passé un bon moment avec l'adolescent. Plus il passait du temps avec lui et ils discutaient ensemble, et plus il avait envie de le comprendre, d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il le rendait curieux, lui qui avait toujours cherché à en savoir plus sur les autres pour raisons stratégiques. Soudain, il sentit un liquide glacé couler sur son torse.

Stiles ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

Peter sursauta et se redressa d'un coup. Stiles ricana et s'assit à ses côtés, deux verres et une cruche de thé glacé à la main.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? grogna Peter en essuyant le thé qu'il avait sur le ventre.

- Jamais, répondit l'adolescent, espiègle, en donnant les verres à son aîné.

Il remplit les verres et cala la cruche dans le sable avant de trinquer.

- A nos vacances, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Peter.

- A nos vacances, répondit le loup-garou en lui rendant son sourire.

Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Peter sourire autant. Après tout, lui aussi face à la meute avait perdu le sourire, peut-être était-ce aussi le cas de Peter ? Il n'était sûrement pas, et il en avait déjà eu la preuve, l'homme sombre, désagréable que décrivait Derek et qu'il laissait paraître. Il plongea ses pieds dans le sable et commença à jouer, l'air absent.

- Stiles ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien… me parler de ta mère ?

Stiles s'arrêta net. Sa mère ? D'où lui venait cette idée ? Il ne voyait pas où Peter voulait en venir. Il se tourna vers Peter, un air surpris au visage.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je parle de ma mère ?

Stiles remarqua qu'il avait mis Peter mal à l'aise. Lui ne l'était pas tant que ça, il était juste surpris et curieux de savoir ce qui passait par la tête du loup-garou. Il adressa un sourire à Peter pour tenter de le rassurer.

- J'aimerais juste qu'on parle de toi, tu n'es pas obligé de –

- Mais non, il n'y a pas de problème.

Stiles recommença à jouer dans le sable. Il sourit.

- Ma mère souriait tout le temps. Je n'ai d'elle que le souvenir d'un visage rayonnant. Même sur son lit d'hôpital, elle gardait un faible sourire. Elle était douce, compréhensive, marrante. Souvent, au lieu de canaliser mon énergie, elle faisait la folle avec moi au grand désespoir de mon père qui n'arrivait pas à nous tenir en place. Mais face au rire de maman, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé lui aussi.

- En fait, j'ai rencontré ta mère quelques fois. Je la croisais en ville, elle me disait toujours bonjour, elle m'adressait toujours un sourire, même lorsque de mauvaises humeur, je la regardais de manière effrontée.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais.

- Je la connaissais pas vraiment, je ne faisais que la croiser. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours son visage souriant en tête.

Peter se tourna vers l'adolescent, cherchant à capter son regard.

- Tu as le même sourire, Stiles.

Il sourit tristement et releva les yeux vers Peter.

- Je suis content si elle a laissé une bonne image d'elle aux autres. Et de lui ressembler.

Peter passa sa main sur le bras de Stiles.

- Elle te manque ?

Stiles haussa les épaules et regarda vers l'océan.

- Plus maintenant. Quand on sait qu'on ne va plus revoir une personne, le manque disparaît parce qu'on n'a plus rien à attendre.

Peter ne répondit rien. Il perdit lui aussi son regard dans les vagues, pensant à cette nouvelle facette de l'hyperactif qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Et toi, elle te manque, Laura ?

Peter crispa ses mains sur le sable.

- Elle attendait autre chose de moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Stiles se retourna vivement.

- Pardon Peter, j'aurais –

- On est à égalité, maintenant, le coupa Peter en souriant.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Dis, on devrait peut-être chercher un hôtel, tu crois pas ?

Stiles s'étira et se resservit du thé glacé.

- On a qu'à dormir sur la plage, lança Stiles l'air de rien.

- Stiles, on a rien pour faire du camping.

Pourtant, l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la voiture.

- Tu te souviens que tu te demandais ce que c'était ce grand sac que j'ai sorti de ma Jeep ? Eh ben voilà.

Peter le suivit du regard. Stiles sortit de cet énorme sac de voyage, deux sacs de couchage, une toile. Il remit de force dans le sac ce qui s'en était échappé, à savoir un sac à dos, des chaussures de marche, une casserole et une boîte à pharmacie. Il revint auprès de Peter, un sourire aux lèvres. Peter secoua la tête.

- T'es complètement malade, hein…

- Eh, dis-donc, le loup des bois, tu vas arrêter de râler, on va pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile, c'est pas génial ?

Ils installèrent la toile sur une branche et les sacs de couchage en-dessous. Stiles mit de l'anti-moustique tout autour de leur petit camp en fredonnant « Quand on prie la bonne étoile, la fée bleue ouvre son voile… ». Là où Stiles avait acheté le thé glacé, il était aussi allé chercher des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, se taquinant, blaguant. Puis, la fatigue les gagna doucement. Peter était couché sur le dos, contemplant le ciel, tandis que Stiles était tourné sur le côté et regardait Peter. La lumière de son téléphone les éclairait. Peter bailla.

- Bonne nuit Stiles.

Stiles prit son téléphone pour l'éteindre et remarqua que son père avait répondu à son message. A minuit passé, comme toujours.

- Bonne nuit Peter.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, bercés par le son de l'eau.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : I just need some time to play<p>

Peter se réveilla doucement le lendemain. Lorsqu'il regarda à côté de lui, Stiles n'était plus là. Il se redressa et le repéra au bord de l'eau. Il le rejoignit en s'étirant. Stiles se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, un peu courbaturé. Et toi ?

- Oui, ça va.

Stiles recommença à taper sur les touches de son téléphone. Apparemment, il envoyait un message à son père.

- Tu lui enverras un message chaque jour ?

- Là, je réponds à celui d'hier, répondit-il simplement.

Il envoya le message puis se tourna vers Peter.

- On va à la Coit Tower aujourd'hui ?

- Ok, mais d'abord, on prend un petit-déjeuner.

Il se releva et retourna vers leurs sacs de couchage. Stiles rit, amusé de l'appétit du loup-garou.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient au pied de la tour. Stiles regarda vers le haut à s'en donner le vertige. Peter posa une main dans son dos.

- Tombe pas, andouille.

Stiles lui tira la langue et Peter ricana.

- Puéril.

Mais Stiles s'ennuyait. On était en pleine période touristique et il y avait de l'attente pour monter à la tour. Il se tourna vers Peter, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

- Peter ?

- Hmm ?

- On fait un jeu ?

L'aîné haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu veux pas qu'on fasse un jeu ? Je m'ennuie.

Peter se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Compte le nombre de personnes devant nous.

Stiles grogna de frustration et observa les différentes paires de chaussures des personnes autour de lui, espérant que cela l'occuperait un moment. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il recommença à trépigner d'impatience. Peter soupira et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Reste tranquille.

- Mais j'me fais chier !

Nouveau soupir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Stiles sourit.

- Je sais pas, des devinettes ? Je te tiens par la barbichette ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Allison l'a appris à Scott, qui me l'a appris. Tu tiens le menton de l'autre, tu chantes la chanson, et le premier qui rigole se prend une claque. Gentille la claque, hein.

- C'est ridicule.

- Alleeeez ! Peter, s'il te plaît !

Le loup-garou esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Si tu le supplies comme ça, c'est d'accord.

Ils se mirent en place sous les regards intrigués des touristes.

- Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette, le premier, qui rira, aura une tapette !

Peter plongea son regard dans les yeux caramel de l'adolescent. Rien que de voir la tête déterminée de Stiles lui donnait envie de rire, mais il refusait de perdre. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

- On a le droit de faire rire l'autre ? demanda-t-il.

- Techniquement, non, marmonna Stiles, mais vu comme c'est parti, je crois qu'on va changer les règles.

L'hyperactif commença à faire des grimaces ridicules ce qui ne lui valut qu'un regard blasé en retour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter une autre stratégie, quelque chose tomba sur l'épaule de Peter et Stiles explosa de rire.

- je crois qu'une mouette vient de te baptiser !

Peter tourna la tête vers son épaule et avec une moue de dégoût, l'essuya avec un mouchoir.

- Idiot, avance, on est entrain de se faire griller, dit-il en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles, qui riait toujours à s'en fendre la mâchoire.

Finalement, le temps passa beaucoup plus vite pour Stiles, qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui. Peter, en revanche, affichait un air grognon. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour. Stiles se pencha.

- Waouh ! Regarde, c'est trop beau !

- Fais gaffe de pas tomber ! le prévint Peter en tirant sur son t-shirt.

- Yeu ! Il s'inquiète le grand méchant loup ?

- Excusez-moi, messieurs…

Stiles et Peter, occupés à se chamailler, se retournèrent vers l'homme asiatique qui venait de les interpeller.

- Je vous ai observé et j'aimerais bien vous prendre en photo. Je vous la donnerais, bien sûr.

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent, surpris, puis Peter haussa les épaules.

- Allez-y.

Stiles sourit en se tournant vers Peter et le loup-garou, attiré par ce regard, pivota lui aussi son visage. L'homme prit la photo et les regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait !

Il secoua la photo pour la faire sécher et la tendit à Stiles.

- Je ne comprends pas, demanda Peter, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez nous prendre en photo si vous ne la gardez pas ?

L'homme s'éloignait déjà. Il leur fit un signe pour leur dire au revoir.

- J'aime bien photographier les gens heureux.

Peter lui adressa un regard intrigué puis baissa la tête sur la photo.

- C'est vrai que je suis beau sur cette photo, plaisanta Stiles.

Peter bouscula gentiment l'adolescent.

- Je rigole, on est beau tous les deux.

Peter était d'accord avec l'homme : ils respiraient la bonne humeur et la complicité. Leurs regards reflétaient beaucoup.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je tiens à remercier Lily2012 qui a eu cette idée de fanfiction et qui m'aide à la mettre en forme ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Is it hard to go on ?<p>

Stiles insista à la fin de la visite pour aller acheter un polaroid. Peter finit par céder, sachant très bien qu'il allait être la cible des photos de l'adolescent. Et effectivement, Stiles prit le loup-garou plus d'une fois en photo durant la journée qu'ils passèrent à visiter San Francisco. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc, Stiles ressortit l'appareil. Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh non, Stiles, pas encore !

- Allez, s'il te plaît !

Il attrapa l'épaule de son aîné et le rapprocha de lui pour un selfie.

- Voilà, promis, je ne t'embête plus. Pour aujourd'hui…

- Je t'ai entendu, Stiles.

L'hyperactif ne releva pas l'intervention du loup-garou et secoua la photo pour la faire sécher plus vite. Il la contempla en souriant. Peter l'observait du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pris de photos, il n'avait plus l'habitude de se fabriquer des souvenirs. Peut-être n'en avait-il plus envie, aussi…

- Tiens, Peter, elle est pour toi, celle-ci.

Peter prit la photo en regardant Stiles avec incompréhension.

- Pourquoi ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- J'ai envie de te l'offrir.

- Merci, répondit Peter en rangeant la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il regarda sa montre.

- On rentre à l'hôtel pour préparer les affaires ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

- Ouais ! Direction : Los Angeles !

Alors que Peter était dans sa chambre entrain de prendre sa douche, Stiles était sur son lit et regardait les photos qu'il avait prises. Beaucoup ne valait rien mais d'autres étaient vraiment réussies. Elles lui rappelaient les photos qu'il prenait avec Scott. Avant. Il soupira et rassemblant les photos, il ouvrit une poche sur le côté de son sac pour les ranger. Au fond de la poche se trouvait des fils de différentes couleurs. Stiles sortit le fil rouge et un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Avant, tout était de couleur verte dans sa tête, quelques fils jaune, mais maintenant, il utilisait souvent le fil rouge. Ce n'était pas que les loups garous qui devenaient compliqués à cerner mais tout ce que cela impliquait, ce qu'il y avait autour. Tout semblait tourner autour de ce monde surnaturel dont il faisait partie… à sa manière. Parfois, il rêvait de retrouver une vie simple, où il n'aurait pas la mort de plusieurs personnes sur la conscience. Où il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour la vie des personnes qu'il aime, où une crise de panique ne serait pas provoquée par la transformation de son meilleur ami en bête à tuer.

- Stiles ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre où Peter avait entrouvert la porte.

- Tu es prêt ?

L'adolescent sourit.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Et pourtant, ce loup garou-ci l'aidait à quitter le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Stiles posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Peter, agacé. Depuis qu'on est parti, tu ne fais que soupirer.

- Les fils rouges.

- Quoi ?

- Le vert est pour les choses que je comprends. Le jaune est pour « Je travaille là-dessus. ». Le rouge signifie « Je ne sais pas ». Je crois que je suis submergé de fils rouges.

Peter ralentit pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce que disait son passager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Stiles se tourna brièvement vers Peter pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à sa question.

- Pourquoi Scott se comporte comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'absence de mon père me fait quelque chose alors que cela m'était égal avant ? Pourquoi je me sens si las maintenant ? Ce genre de questions.

- Quand tu dis « avant », tu veux dire avant quoi ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

- Avant la morsure.

Peter perdit un instant le contrôle de sa voiture. Il serra les mains sur le volant et l'hyperactif tourna la tête vers la vitre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Arrête de t'excuser, je suis sûr que tu as raison.

Il soupira et mit un fond musical, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Une morsure de loup garou change forcément beaucoup de choses. Alors pourquoi cela aurait été différent pour toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie été mordu.

Peter ressentit de la culpabilité. Scott était un loup garou mais cela avait affecté sur la vie de Stiles. Et ça, même si à l'époque cela lui était totalement égal, il s'en voulait à présent. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

- Et toi, il n'y a pas des choses que tu aimerais comprendre ?

Stiles rapportait souvent les choses à lui. Lui qui détestait se dévoiler. Pourtant, il lui répondit.

- A quoi cela sert de se fabriquer des souvenirs, de profiter des personnes auxquelles on tient, si une seule action, une seule personne, peut tout balayer ?

En fin de compte, cette question les concernait tous deux. Stiles acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis monta le son de la musique.

- Très bonne problématique.

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Peter jura en mettant les essuie-glaces.

- Manquait plus que ça…

- Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas, grommela Stiles.

Il renifla, amusé, puis tapota l'épaule du loup garou.

- Alala, Peter, peut-être qu'un jour on se donnera la réponse à toutes ces questions, qui sait ?

Peter sourit et augmenta encore le son de la radio.

- Ouais, qui sait ?


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Words they always win<p>

La route les avaient ralenti et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles, il faisait déjà nuit. Stiles regarda les lumières par la vitre. Los Angeles, une ville lumière. Peter tourna dans une rue. Le GPS lui indiquait un hôtel dans cette direction. Lorsque Stiles sortit de la voiture, il jura.

- Fais chier cette pluie !

- Au lieu de râler, viens prendre ton sac pour qu'on aille se mettre au sec, s'exclama Peter pour couvrir le tonnerre.

Stiles attrapa son sac et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et approcha son visage de Peter en pouffant de rire.

- Tiens ? Tu ne sens pas le chien ?

Il éclata de rire devant le visage blasé de son aîné. Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage et poussa gentiment l'aîné pour riposter. Il alla jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, vous auriez deux chambres, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme attrapa deux clés et les tendit à Peter.

- La salle commune est encore ouverte, le petit-déjeuner, c'est jusqu'à 10 heures.

- Merci, bonne soirée.

Stiles suivit Peter dans le couloir.

- Tu veux aller te coucher où on se retrouve dans la salle commune ?

- On va se sécher et on se retrouve là-bas, non ? T'as pas faim ? demanda Peter, moqueur.

Stiles releva la tête, fier.

- Même pas.

Ils se quittèrent dans le couloir allant se sécher et se changer. Peter posa ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement. Soudain, son téléphone vibra. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Depuis son départ, personne n'avait cherché à le joindre. Il déverrouilla son téléphone. Derek lui avait envoyé un message : _Si jamais t'as du nouveau, préviens-moi. Pas de coup foireux._

Peter sourit avec amertume. Son neveu lui envoyait un message pour lui rappeler de l'aider s'il se passait quoi que ce soit à Beacon Hills. Il éteignit son téléphone et le balança sur son lit avant d'aller se changer. Derek n'obtiendrait rien de lui avant un moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant l'adolescent devant le distributeur.

- Ton estomac t'a rappelé à l'ordre ? se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés.

Stiles vint s'assoir à côté de lui, un snickers à la main.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Je suis un adolescent, je suis en pleine croissance.

Peter renifla, amusé et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- Et tes hormones d'adolescent, elles en sont où ?

Stiles se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- T'es sérieusement entrain de me demander où j'en suis dans ma vie sentimentale ?

- Ou sexuelle, ouais.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son chocolat. Avant, trouver quelqu'un était pour lui une obsession, il penchait bien sûr pour Lydia Martin, mais depuis la mort de Heather, il n'avait pas cherché à se rapprocher de qui que ce soit. Un lien l'unissait à Lydia depuis leur sacrifice pour retrouver Melissa, son père et Chris mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il avait peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et de perdre cette personne.

- Mes hormones tournent à plein régime mais ne sont pas satisfaites, répondit-il en relevant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Peter plongea son regard gris dans celui caramel de Stiles. Il sentait bien qu'il avait touché à une corde sensible. Mais il n'insista pas et se réinstalla dans le canapé.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? soupira Peter.

- Tu me poses des questions, je t'en pose, fit remarquer l'adolescent, amusé. Toi, où en sont tes hormones ?

- J'ai une vie sexuelle absolument trépignante, ironisa l'aîné en se levant pour aller au distributeur.

Peter eut un rictus. Jeune, il aimait bien aller emmerder Derek au lycée. Beaucoup de filles se retournaient sur son passage et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il faisait chavirer les cœurs. Maintenant, à part s'être servi de Melissa pour arriver à ses fins, il n'avait plus fait grand-chose. Il retourna auprès de Stiles, une cannette à la main. Celui-ci le fixait, les yeux plissés.

- Pourquoi tu m'en dis autant ?

Peter haussa un sourcil.

- Tu préférerais que je desserre pas les dents de la journée ? demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de soda.

- Non, pas du tout, je te préfère comme ça que cynique quand on est avec les autres.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je ne répondrais pas à tes questions, il me semble qu'on a déjà discuté comme ça, avant.

_Flash-back_

_Stiles s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé de Peter, sa tasse à la main._

_- J'en ai assez du comportement de Scott._

_Peter soupira et croisa ses mains._

_- Je suis d'accord, il perd complètement les pédales. _

_- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je comprends qu'il soit perdu, il s'est passé tellement de choses, mais…_

_- Il doit comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul impliqué, compléta le loup-garou._

_Stiles releva la tête et croisa le regard de Peter. Il lui sourit._

_Fin flash-back_

Stiles sourit et piqua la boisson de son aîné.

- T'as raison, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondrais pas ?

Il but une gorgée avant de la rendre à Peter, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Lily2012, surtout :D !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : <strong>Sits before us, shattered into ash<strong>

Peter sortit de l'hôtel et regarda au loin vers les lumières de Los Angeles. La pluie s'était enfin calmée et il réalisait à quel point le paysage était agréable.

- Peter ?

Il se tourna vers la ruelle d'où venait la voix. Il plissa les yeux. La personne s'avança jusqu'à la lumière du réverbère. Peter écarquilla les yeux.

- Cora ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle portait une chemise de nuit, elle était pieds nus. Sa nièce tourna son visage vers l'hôtel. Elle paraissait inquiète.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si loin de la maison…

Elle lança un regard attristé à son oncle.

- Si loin de ta famille…

Peter descendit les marches du perron.

- Cora, Cora, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Si loin… murmura-t-elle en reculant.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant et prit feu.

- Cora ! Cora, non !

- Peter, tu te bouges, oui !

Le loup garou sursauta et se redressa dans son lit. On frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

- Peter ! Je t'attends, on avait dit qu'on irait à Hollywood ce matin !

Peter se tourna vers sa fenêtre. La tempête s'était calmée.

- J'arrive Stiles, on se retrouve en bas, répondit-il.

Il attendit que l'adolescent se soit éloigné pour se lever. Il devait parler à Cora.

Peter n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le petit-déjeuner. Stiles lui lançait quelques regards furtifs mais l'aîné s'obstinait à fixer son téléphone qu'il passait d'une main à l'autre.

- Peter, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le loup garou redressa la tête.

- Hum, j'aimerais envoyer un message à ma nièce.

- A Cora ?

- Ouais.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

Peter se renfrogna, gêné.

- Je ne sais pas quoi lui envoyer.

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire.

- Ben je sais pas : « Salut Cora, comment vas-tu ? » ou « Salut Cora, c'est bien, où est-ce qu'elle est déjà ?, au Mexique ? ».

- Je ne sais même pas si elle y est encore.

- Alors envoi-lui ce message, répondit Stiles.

Peter soupira et se décida à écrire un message à sa nièce où il lui demanda comme elle allait, où elle était, puis il rangea rapidement son téléphone au fond de sa poche.

Stiles lui jeta un regard surpris.

- T'es vraiment pas sociable comme mec.

- Stiles, la ferme, grommela-t-il en retour.

Stiles pouffa de rire et accéléra jusqu'à Hollywood.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, contemplant les étoiles des célébrités.

- Regarde ! L'étoile de Mickey Mouse !

Peter se pencha pour regarder ce que lui indiquait l'adolescent. Il tendit le doigt.

- Et là, Tom Hiddleston.

Soudain, Stiles eut un grand sourire au visage et se précipita vers une étoile.

- Regarde celle-ci, l'étoile de Grumpy Cat.

Peter le rejoignit.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Derek lui ressemblait un peu, tu trouves pas ? demanda Stiles.

Peter éclata de rire.

- C'est pas faux ! Attends, je vais te prendre en photo à côté.

Il sortit le polaroid de son sac et prit Stiles en photo, qui posait fièrement à côté de l'étoile. Il souffla sur la photo.

- Tu as raison, il lui ressemble, répéta-t-il.

A la fin de l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils retournèrent vers leur voiture, il recommença à pleuvoir.

- Bon timing, dit Stiles en s'installant rapidement au volant.

Peter regardait les photos, les selfies qu'ils avaient pris à Hollywood, et il repensa à son cauchemar. Tant de souvenirs qu'ils forgeaient et la peur de tout perdre qui lui broyait l'estomac. Mais il n'en montra rien et lorsqu'ils s'installèrent tous les deux pour dîner à l'hôtel, il avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Je pense que je vais faire un album avec toutes les photos qu'on a prises…

Stiles fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Peter.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en regardant le destinataire. C'est Cora.

Stiles se redressa.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Peter ouvrit le message.

- Salut Peter, tout va bien et vous ? Comment va Derek ? Il répond à peine à mes messages… Je suis toujours au Mexique, j'ai trouvé une meute, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter en tout cas.

Stiles fit la moue.

- Derek est stupide. Sa sœur s'inquiète pour lui inutilement.

- A moins qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose, s'inquiéta Peter en verrouillant son téléphone.

- Mais non, je suis sûr que tout va bien ! Sinon, Scott m'aurait déjà pré –

Il s'interrompit et plongea son regard dans son verre.

- Ou peut-être pas s'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour régler ce problème.

Il soupira et commença à jouer avec sa nourriture, l'air mélancolique.

- Stiles, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'a décidé à partir ?

Stiles soupira et posa ses couverts.  
>- J'ai dix-huit ans.<br>Peter haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'adolescent voulait en venir.  
>- La dernière semaine de cours, j'étais tout excité, impatient d'être au week-end. Samedi dernier, j'ai eu dix-huit ans. J'ai proposé à Scott d'organiser un truc car c'était un week-end spécial. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Pas ce week-end, Stiles, j'ai promis à Allison qu'on irait faire de l'escalade avec Erika, Lydia et Isaac. Il ne m'a même pas proposé de venir moi aussi. J'ai cru qu'il me faisait marcher, qu'il avait prévu une fête surprise, alors je n'ai rien dit. Samedi matin, quand je me suis levé, j'étais de bonne humeur, c'était le premier week-end depuis longtemps que mon père ne travaillait pas. Quand je suis descendu dans la cuisine, j'ai trouvé un mot : j'ai dû aller au commissariat en urgence, ça risque de me prendre tout mon week-end. Il avait signé « Bonne vacances, Stiles ». Même lui avait oublié. J'ai passé les trois jours d'après à préparer mes affaires pour partir.<p>

Ce que Stiles ne précisa pas, c'était qu'il avait passé ces trois jours en larmes, de déception, de tristesse. Il était également allé sur la tombe de sa mère, elle qui l'aimait tant et aux yeux de qui il ne serait jamais devenu invisible.  
>- Stiles, je suis désolé, si j'avais su...<br>L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête vers Peter.  
>- Je n'aurais pas oublié de te le souhaiter.<p>

L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire triste et recommença à manger, sans rien ajouter.


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : <strong>Dreamed last night of a time and place where from our troubles we had escaped<strong>

Stiles s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Eh, Peter.

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Merci pour ce soir, ça m'a fait du bien de parler de ça.

Peter lui sourit.

- Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Stiles.

- Bonne nuit, Peter.

Ils se quittèrent dans le couloir. Stiles se jeta sur son lit. Il fit une grimace en regardant dehors.

- Quel temps pourri.

Il soupira et attrapa son téléphone. Il n'avait pas encore envoyé de message à son père. Il se décida donc à le faire : _Salut papa, aujourd'hui, c'était Hollywood, dommage qu'il ait commencé à pleuvoir fin d'après-midi. Heureusement, on rentrait à l'hôtel quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. Je t'aime. Stiles._

Il envoya le SMS et seulement là, dans un sursaut, réalisa qu'il avait écrit « on ». Puis, il se dit que peu importait. Il trouverait bien un truc à inventer. Un ami qu'il se serait fait, par exemple. Car il ne pouvait pas avouer à son père qui était avec lui. Il aurait paniqué. Parce que si lui avait accordée son entière confiance à Peter, ce n'était pas le cas de son père qui continuait à se méfier de tout ce qui avait quoi que ce soit de surnaturel et en particulier de Peter.

Lorsque Peter ouvrit les yeux, il pleuvait toujours. La journée s'annonçait mal. Il attrapa son téléphone, Stiles lui avait envoyé un message : _Je suis descendu prendre le petit-déj'. Je crois qu'on va rester à l'hôtel aujourd'hui. _

Peter rejoignit Stiles. Celui-ci mangeait avec appétit, son plateau copieusement rempli.

- Bon appétit, souhaita Peter en s'asseyant face à lui, sa tasse de café à la main.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- J'ai passé une nuit plutôt mouvementée.

- Des cauchemars ? demanda Peter en prenant un croissant à l'adolescent.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna l'adolescent.

Peter piqua une tranche de bacon sur son assiette, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la main.

- Mais t'as fini ! C'est une vraie manie ! T'es trop flemmard pour te chercher à manger toi-même ou quoi ?

- Je pense à ta ligne, répondit le loup garou d'un ton détaché.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa taille.

- Pourquoi, tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?

Peter balada son regard sur lui.

- Ben ouais, un peu, ouais.

Il reçut un coup de pied en réponse.

Stiles attrapa le bras de Peter.

- Regarde, ils ont un billard !

Peter lui lança un regard en biais.

- Tu sais jouer au billard, toi ?

Stiles s'accrocha davantage à lui.

- Moi non, mais je suis sûr que toi, oui, rétorqua l'adolescent en tirant Peter à sa suite.

Peter alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Stiles, lui, prit l'une des queues et visa les boules. Il loupa son coup.

- Merdeuh.

Il visa une boule précisément et tira.

- T'as fait une faute, commenta Peter.

Peter se leva et se plaça derrière Stiles :

- Regarde, tu mets tes doigts comme ça et tu poses la queue dessus. Il faut que tes doigts y coulissent.  
>- Pervers, vas, ricana Stiles.<br>Peter ne releva pas la remarque de son élève et continua ses explications.  
>- Tu vises la boule, dit-il, sans prendre compte du gémissement obscène de l'adolescent, et…<br>Il se redressa et sourit fièrement.  
>- Tu tires ton coup.<br>Stiles fit sortir une des boules de la table de jeu.

- Peter, c'est pas juste ! Tu m'as déconcentré !

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu te comportes comme une vierge effarouchée.

- Pff, n'importe quoi, marmonna l'adolescent en allant récupérer la boule qui s'était échappée.

Pendant que Stiles tentait d'améliorer son niveau au billard, Peter surfait sur le net.

- Oh, j'y arrive pas ! Comment tu fais, Peter ?

Le loup garou le rejoignit une fois de plus.

- C'est Talia qui m'a appris. Lorsque j'étais encore petit.

Il prit la queue et se positionna. Avec aisance, il tira et deux boules rentrèrent dans les trous.

- Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué. Vas-y, réessaye.

Stiles se remit en position.

- Là, ta main comme ça, le bras… voilà, vise maintenant.

L'adolescent s'exécuta. Ce n'était toujours pas ça, mais son tir était plus précis.

- Cool ! T'es de bons conseils, Peter.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire et s'appuya contre la table de jeu.

- Eh, Stiles.

- Ouais ?

- T'as une idée d'où on va demain ? Non parce qu'apparemment la tempête devrait cesser.

- Ah, ben j'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Ça tombe bien, demain, c'est moi qui conduis.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, surpris, mais au regard d'acier, mystérieux, par lequel Peter lui répondit, Stiles comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : All I want is to mess around<p>

- Mais allez, Peter, dis-moi !

Peter remit le bandeau en place et poussa doucement Stiles jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvrit sa portière.

- Tu ne sauras rien avant qu'on soit arrivé.

- Dis-moi au moins combien de temps on va rouler !

- Attention à la tête. Non, tu serais capable de calculer et de trouver, je ne te dirais rien.

Peter monta au volant et alluma le GPS. Il coupa le son.

- Et si tu espérais entendre notre destination, sache que j'ai enlevé la voix du GPS.

Stiles râla et croisa les bras, vexé.

- C'est pas vrai, tu deviens aussi intelligent que moi.

- Je suis plus intelligent que toi, et j'ai bien eu le temps d'observer ton mode de fonctionnement.

- En une semaine ?

- Bien plus que ça, se moqua Peter. Maintenant, arrête de poser des questions.

Stiles soupira mais il cessa de parler et demanda à Peter de mettre la radio.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Peter sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à Stiles. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dehors. Il le fit se retourner, avancer de quelques pas, puis l'arrêta.

- Voilà, on y est.

Il défie le nœud du bandeau et l'enleva des yeux de Stiles. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, puis les plissa, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité. Lorsque sa vue se précisa, il réussit à lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur l'énorme arche face à lui : Disneyland Park.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Stiles.

L'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, se tourna vers Peter.

- Tu… tu as fait ça, pour… pour moi ?

- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, désolé du retard, répondit Peter en souriant.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Stiles et il se précipita vers les portes du parc.

- Allez, viens ! On va s'amuser !

Peter secoua la tête en riant, et partit à la suite de l'hyperactif.

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna plusieurs fois, indiquant que son père avait eu son dernier message, mais Stiles le rangea à chaque fois, un sourire ne quittant plus son visage. Les différents trains, les jeux, les personnages Disney. Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il essayait tout, prenait plaisir à jouer avec Mickey, Blanche-Neige, prenait des photos, goûtait les sucreries aux différents stands, entraînait Peter dans les manèges les plus enfantins, que Peter qualifiait de ridicules. Il réussissait toujours à le convaincre par sa bonne humeur, son énergie. Ils dînèrent dans un des restaurants du parc et même à ce moment-là, Stiles parla plus qu'il ne mangea. Peter dû lui mettre la fourchette de force dans la bouche pour qu'il parle moins fort et mange un peu. Mais même s'il feignait l'agacement, Peter était bien plus amusé qu'exaspéré. L'aîné refusa que Stiles paye sa part, le restaurant faisant partie de sa surprise. Stiles le remercia et lorsqu'ils ressortirent du restaurant, il continua à sauter dans tous les sens. Peter marchait vers la sortie du parc, les mains dans les poches, alors que Stiles avançait dos au chemin. Il regardait avec les yeux d'un enfant, le château de Cendrillon illuminé.

- Stiles, tu vas tomber.

- Mais non, t'inqui –

Stiles trébucha mais Peter lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Mais l'adolescent n'écoutait déjà plus et s'était reconcentré sur les couleurs changeantes du château. Peter finit par se retourner lui aussi.

- Un vrai conte de fée, dit-il.

Stiles renifla, amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda l'aîné en se retournant vers Stiles.

- Rien, rien, c'est juste que ça sonne étrangement dans ta bouche.

- Pff.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et repartit vers la voiture.

Stiles le suivit et s'installa côté passager. Il bailla.

- T'es pas trop fatigué ? Je peux rouler si tu veux.

Peter fit un sourire en coin.

- T'as vu ta tête ? Non, merci, je préfère rester en vie et rouler moi-même.

Stiles haussa les épaules et inclina son siège.

- Du coup, ça te dérange pas si je pique un somme ? Ou tu préfères que je reste réveillé au cas où ?

Peter secoua la tête et mit la musique.

- Avec un peu de musique, ça ira. Dors, si tu veux.

Stiles baillai une nouvelle fois et s'installa confortablement dans la voiture. Peter démarra et prit la direction de la sortie du parc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va où ?

- Je te laisse faire, Peter. Quand tu décides, tu as de bonnes idées.

Peter mit le clignotant pour prendre la direction de l'autoroute.

- Peter ? marmonna Stiles, les yeux fermés.

Peter se tourna brièvement vers l'adolescent.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Stiles l'avait déjà souvent remercié depuis qu'ils étaient partis. D'être parti avec lui, de le comprendre, d'avoir parlé de ce qui lui tenait à cœur, de ce qui leur tenait à cœur à tous les deux. Mais cette fois-ci, Peter sentait que ce n'était pas un simple remerciement. Stiles avait vraiment été touché par l'attention de l'aîné, cela représentait énormément pour lui. Et pour Peter aussi, c'était beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Stiles.

Mais Stiles dormait déjà, il n'entendit pas les mots de Peter. Pourtant, dans son sommeil, il murmura :

- T'as vu maman, je ne suis plus invisible…

Peter perdit un instant le contrôle de la voiture puis se reprit. Il regarda l'adolescent. Il dormait, un fin sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous conseille d'écouter Somewhere only we know pour ce chapitre :) que ce soit la version de Lily Allen ou l'original, les deux vont ;)

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<p>

Anaheim, Santa Ana, Placentia, Orange… Stiles et Peter ne restaient pas plus de deux jours au même endroit. Au début de leur troisième semaine de vacances, ils voulaient essayer autre chose et décidèrent d'aller en forêt. Ils étaient en route pour la forêt de San Bernardino.

- Ça te dérange si on s'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute ? J'aimerais prendre un café.

- Vas-y, répondit Stiles, j'en profiterais pour acheter des trucs pour en forêt !

Peter quitta donc la route pour s'arrêter un petit quart d'heure. Alors qu'il était allé au distributeur, Stiles alla jeter un œil dans les rayons de l'aire d'autoroute. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Il se rua sur l'objet qui avait attiré son regard, et, un sourire malicieux au visage, l'ajouta à ce qu'il avait décidé d'acheter.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Peter, il souriait toujours, son sachet de courses à la main.

- Oula, j'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça…

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour dans la voiture, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire…

Peter regardait le loup qui bougeait la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Il se tourna vers Stiles.  
>- On va vraiment laisser ce truc-là pendant tout le voyage ?<br>Stiles se mit à rire.  
>- Mais oui, regarde, il est trop bien ! Il te ressemble en plus ! Bouge la tête en rythme, Peter !<p>

L'aîné fixa le loup qui remuait la tête sous les secousses de la voiture. Il commença à suivre son rythme, puis se reprit.

- Ça rend fou, ton truc !

Stiles rit de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, à Beacon Hills…

Derek s'assit sur le canapé au hangar. Ses bêtas étaient partis en vacances, il était tranquille. Plus ou moins. Il s'inquiétait pour Cora qui était loin de lui, et de toute autre menace qui pourrait planer sur eux. On racontait que plus au Sud de la Californie, d'étranges évènements se produisaient. Il était persuadé que son oncle en savait plus, il savait toujours plus que lui, et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Mais Peter ne répondait pas. Peut-être était-il mort ? Derek secoua la tête. Bon, il le détestait, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi lugubre. Il lui envoya un deuxième message et se posa une condition. Si son oncle ne lui avait pas répondu, ni à son mail, ni à ses messages, et s'il n'en savait pas plus sur ce qu'il se passait au bout de deux semaines, il irait chez lui. Si Derek se laissait autant de temps, c'était parce qu'il détestait avoir à lui demander son aide. Cela ne faisait qu'enfler l'égo de Peter.

Peter éternua et Stiles se tourna.

- A mon avis, quelqu'un pense à toi, ou dit du mal de toi.

- Je penche plus pour la deuxième possibilité, répondit le loup garou, cynique. Bon, je veux pas dire, Stiles, mais ta forêt, là, ça m'abîme la voiture.

- T'étais d'accord ! Et tu vas pas commencer comme ton abruti de neveu à préférer ta voiture !

Peter sourit en coin.

- Préférer ma voiture à toi ? Mais c'est pas bien compliqué, ça.

Il reçut un coup dans l'épaule.

- Méchant, va ! Et puis, ta voiture ne risque rien, c'est moi qui roule.

Peter fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Si Stiles n'était pas concentré sur la route, il l'aurait fusillé du regard.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin. Stiles sortit rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre.

- Bon, on prend un sac à dos chacun, plus le sac avec la tente.

Il donna un sac à Peter et mit ses chaussures de marche avant de prendre lui aussi un sac à dos.

- On a qu'à se relayer pour la tente.

- Ok, tu commences, dit Peter en partant vers les chemins, la carte à la main.

Stiles grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rejoignit le loup garou dans le sentier.

Le chalet que leur avait indiqué le guide n'était qu'à une petite heure de marche, dans une clairière. Une petite rivière coulait à côté, le soleil filtrait à travers les arbres.

- C'est trop beau ! s'exclama Stiles. Viens !

Il se mit à courir vers le chalet, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. La porte grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il y avait à l'intérieur une table, deux chaises, une cheminée. La fenêtre était poussiéreuse et le soleil entrait pâle dans la pièce. Peter arriva derrière Stiles et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Heureusement que t'as acheté une lampe de poche pour ce soir.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- On fera du feu, ça ira très bien pour s'éclairer. Et puis, il fait nuit tard. T'as peur du noir, Peter ? se moqua l'adolescent.

L'aîné secoua la tête, crispé.

- Bon, personnellement, je pose les affaires et je vais me promener, tu viens avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu risques de te perdre, sinon.

Il ricana et après avoir posé ses affaires, il alla se rafraîchir à la rivière en attendant Stiles. Puis, ensemble, ils partirent dans la forêt.

Ils marchaient tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux. Peter avait les mains dans les poches, il regardait les différents arbres autour d'eux, et cette promenade lui rappelait son adolescence, lorsqu'il se promenait autour du manoir avec Derek et Talia. Parfois même, il emmenait Laura avec lui, courir, mais la louve était une battante et le surpassait souvent. Perdu dans ses pensées, Peter ne remarqua pas que la pente était raide et il glissa. Stiles le rattrapa par les épaules.

- Peter, ça va ?

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va, merci.

Il se redressa et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

Pour retourner jusqu'au chalet, ils prirent un autre chemin, plus escarpé. Il fallait souvent grimper sur les rochers, sauter par-dessus de petits ruisseaux. Peter s'accrocha à la paroi rocheuse, et, arrivé en haut, il tendit sa main à Stiles. L'hyperactif serra la main de Peter et s'en aida pour le rejoindre en haut de la paroi.

- Je crois qu'on est plus très loin, dit Peter.

Stiles se redressa et releva la tête.

- Peter, regarde.

Plus loin, en bas d'une pente, se trouvait la clairière et le chalet. Ils avaient marché tout l'après-midi, il faisait plus frais mais il faisait toujours aussi beau. Stiles adressa un sourire complice à Peter.

- On fait la course ?

Peter sursauta et se tourna vers Stiles, un sourire en coin.

- Tu vas mordre la poussière.

Comme deux gamins n'ayant aucun autre souci que celui de rire et jouer, ils partirent en courant vers le chalet, chacun avec la détermination de devancer l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<p>

- C'est pas juste, t'es un loup garou !

Peter éclata de rire. Alors que Stiles tentait de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses cuisses.

- Pff, stupide loup garou.

Il se redressa.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on cherche du bois pour le feu.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Ça sert à rien, il fait pas froid.

- Et pour les chamallow, andouille ! Et c'est pas drôle, sinon ! Allez, je vais chercher du bois, t'installe les sacs de couchage.

Stiles partit vers la forêt avant que Peter n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il alla donc installer leurs deux sacs de couchage, rangea leurs affaires dans un coin, puis alla s'assoir sur la rambarde dehors en attendant Stiles. Il regarda son téléphone : pas de nouveau message. Il se rappela celui que Derek lui avait envoyé et se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour lui répondre. Il écrivit simplement _ok, je te préviendrais, _et voulut envoyer le message. Pas de réseau. Il s'acharna, changea de position, en vain. Il s'énerva, éteignit son téléphone, et le rangea au fond de sa poche. Derek n'avait qu'à attendre !

- Ça va, t'es tranquille, là, pendant que moi je travaille ?

Stiles le rejoignit, du bois à la main.

- T'as un briquet, Peter ?

- Non, mentit l'aîné.

Stiles soupira et rentra le bois.

- Heureusement que je pense à tout, j'en ai un dans mon sac à dos.

Peter serra les dents et rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur.

- Je vais mettre de la musique, dit-il.

Il brancha son haut-parleur et mit de la musique. Il ouvrit les chamallow, le pop- corn sucré, puis regarda Stiles avec attention entrain d'allumer le feu.

- Avant que ma mère tombe malade, on allait faire du camping. Mon père était vraiment pas doué, rit l'adolescent. Ma mère, elle, elle adorait la nature. Elle réussissait à trouver des biches, des écureuils, et réussissait à me calmer pour qu'on puisse les observer.

Peter écoutait Stiles avec attention. L'adolescent regardait le bois se consumer.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais plus venu en forêt.

Ses yeux caramels brillaient à la lueur du feu. Peter n'osait rien dire, le laissant perdu dans ses souvenirs. Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Peter, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais chercher des brindilles pour les chamallow.

Peter se releva rapidement.

- Nan, laisse, je vais y aller.

Il sortit avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il le regarda sortir du chalet, surpris.

- Euh, d'accord.

Ils commencèrent à faire griller les chamallow. Malgré la musique, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de parler, passant d'un sujet à l'autre, riant, blaguant. Quand soudain, il réalisa que Peter ne l'écoutait pas. Ce dernier mangeait en fixant le feu, le regard grave.

- Peter, ça va ?

Le loup garou tourna son regard vers l'hyperactif qui sursauta. Peter avait un regard noir, marqué par la colère.

- Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

L'aîné cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Il reposa sa brindille et se mit dans son sac de couchage.

- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Bonne nuit.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

- Peter ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Stiles éteignit le feu et se coucha lui aussi.

- Bonne nuit, Peter.

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il était seul dans le chalet. Le sac de couchage de Peter était vide. Stiles se redressa dans un sursaut, il paniqua. Où était-il ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il était… parti ? Sans lui ? Il sortit de son sac de couchage en trébuchant et sortit.

- Peter ? Peter !

Il partit en courant vers la forêt.

- Peter –

Il entendit un craquement au-dessus de sa tête. Peter était perché sur une branche. Il lui fit signe de se taire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à grimper à côté de lui. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se hissa à côté du loup garou. Peter lui montra un point plus loin dans la forêt. L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Un cerf, une biche et leur faon mangeaient sous les arbres. Peter se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelais comme un malade ?

Stiles baissa les yeux.

- J'ai cru que t'étais parti.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne te laisserais pas seul.

Stiles releva la tête et croisa le regard acier du loup garou.

- Je ne partirais pas.

Stiles perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa à l'épaule de Peter. Il mit sa main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tu vois, t'as besoin de moi.

Stiles reprit son équilibre et pour la forme, donna un coup d'épaule à Peter. Il savait très bien qu'il avait raison, au moins un peu.


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :) Surtout aujourd'hui :P

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river…<p>

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et repartirent pour camper dans un autre coin de la forêt, cette fois-ci sous la tente. Stiles essaya d'envoyer un message à son père mais il n'avait pas plus de réseau que Peter. Il abandonna mais s'inquiétait quand même.

- Il va envoyer les équipes de recherche, se moqua Peter.

- Arrête de déconner, il en est capable.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt remplie de bouleaux.

- On pourrait s'installer là.

- Stiles, soit t'aimes vraiment cet endroit, soit t'es un grand flemmard. On est à un quart d'heure du chalet.

L'adolescent fit la moue.

- Bon, ok, je suis un peu flemmard.

- Donne-moi le sac, je le porte.

Stiles le remercia et donna le sac à Peter. Il repartit, plus léger. Peter le suivait de près. Inconsciemment, il le surveillait, vérifiait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, et de toute manière, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, Stiles était tout à fait capable de se mettre dans la pire des galères. Parfois malgré lui, il se retrouvait mêlé à des choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Par exemple, cette fois dans le lycée, il avait appris que l'idée de l'appeler venait de cet imbécile de Scott. Il aurait pu les tuer. Tous. Allison, Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Jackson. Quoique Jackson n'était pas une grande perte.

- Peter, tu viens ?

Le loup garou sortit de ses pensées et un sourire narquois au visage, il rejoignit l'adolescent.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger, puis étaient repartis. Vers 16 heures, ils trouvèrent une rivière, au bord de laquelle ils pouvaient s'installer. Ils mirent la tente en place et se reposèrent au bord de l'eau. Peter était allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Stiles marchait dans l'eau. Soudain, il releva la tête et se tourna vers son aîné.

- Peter, c'est bientôt la pleine lune, non ?

- Ouais, je crois, répondit le loup garou, à moitié endormi.

Stiles ne répondit rien mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Et Peter le sentit. Il se redressa et regarda Stiles.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

L'adolescent se retourna et recommença à regarder l'eau.

- Pour rien.

- Stiles, je sens que tu es inquiet, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'aime pas la pleine lune, c'est tout.

Peter soupira et se rallongea pour regarder les arbres.

- Je ne suis pas comme Scott, Stiles. Ni comme Isaac. Je sais comment me contrôler.

- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Stiles.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, répliqua Peter, sèchement, sans bouger de sa position.

Il savait que ce qu'allait dire l'adolescent, s'il le faisait, était vrai. Et c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas plus en colère que ça. Plutôt blessé.

- Je dis juste que tu as aussi essayé de me bouffer, répondit Stiles, tout de même gêné.

- Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, je t'ai fait peur, je t'ai fait du mal et si Derek n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais certainement tué mais cela ne se reproduira plus. Je suis stable maintenant, j'ai trouvé mon ancre.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Stiles en revenant au bord de la rivière.

- Derek, c'est la colère, Isaac, c'est son père. Moi, c'est Talia.

Stiles s'assit au bord de l'eau.

- Talia ?

- Oui. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, quelques soient mes erreurs, elle était là. Si je la repoussais, elle revenait, si j'allais trop loin, elle savait ma recadrer.

Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Peter reprenne.

- Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais rien à la pleine lune.

Stiles acquiesça. La pleine lune était l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Il avait déjà vu tellement de haine dirigée contre lui et celle dans les yeux de son meilleur ami avait été la plus douloureuse. Scott ne s'était jamais réellement excusé. Pourtant, ce genre de choses marquait et Stiles savait qu'il avait énormément de chance d'être encore en vie.

Stiles s'était amusé à prendre des photos de Peter endormi. Il l'avait entouré de fleurs, avait photographié le moment où un écureuil s'était approché de lui, puis, pour finir, il lui avait renversé de l'eau dessus pour le réveiller. Effet immédiat. Peter s'était réveillé en sursaut et s'était jeté sur un Stiles hilare. Il l'avait envoyé dans l'eau mais l'hyperactif avait réussi à l'entraîner dans sa chute. Stiles ne s'arrêtait plus de rire alors que Peter se relevait et râlait. Le fou-rire passé, Stiles alla se changer, alors que Peter enlevait son short et son t-shirt qu'il accrocha à une branche. Stiles sortit de la tente et détailla Peter de haut en bas.

- Eh ben, c'est toujours aussi musclé les loups garous ?

Peter baissa le regard sur son corps.

- Ça ? Mais c'est mon charme naturel, rien à voir avec les gênes de loup garou.

- C'est cela, oui, ricana Stiles.

Il ouvrit le sachet isotherme et sortit des sandwichs.

- J'ai pris ça, tu aimes ?

Peter prit le sandwich que Stiles lui tendait.

- Je mange tout, moi.

- Même les petits enfants ? Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le –

- Stiles, arrête ça.

- Si le loup y était, il nous man –

- Stiles…

- Loup y es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Peter ? T'es où ?

Stiles sentit un souffle derrière lui.

- Je viens te manger !

Peter se jeta sur Stiles et le tortura de chatouilles. Stiles se tordit de rire, suppliant le loup garou d'arrêter, en vain. Il était à sa merci.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :) Exprès pour toi hein ;P

Je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, ("merci Lily2012 de l'avoir convaincue !") parce que celui d'hier a été posté en retard ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 : And if somebody hurts you I wanna fight<p>

Peter secoua Stiles le lendemain pour qu'ils puissent partir tôt. Il y avait encore de la rosée sur les plantes. Peter était déjà opérationnel alors que l'adolescent rangeait, les yeux à moitié fermés, en baillant. Soudain, une main humide et gelée entra en collision avec sa nuque.

- Ah, putain !

- T'es réveillé, maintenant ? demanda Peter, amusé.

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va mieux, ouais…

Stiles secoua la tête plusieurs fois et continua à ranger sous le regard moqueur de l'aîné.

Ils marchèrent rapidement, firent une pose aux environs de midi pour manger ce qui leur restait, puis repartirent jusqu'au chalet. Là, ils firent une seconde pause au bord du ruisseau et virent quelques biches au loin. Puis, ils firent la dernière demi-heure jusqu'à la voiture. Stiles se fit bombarder de messages dès que son téléphone capta le peu de réseau qu'il y avait dans la forêt.

- Wow, wow ! On se calme ! Merde, c'est mon père, faut absolument que je lui envoie un message.

Peter recommença à se moquer de l'adolescent mais lui-même avait totalement oublié le message qu'il avait eu l'intention d'envoyer à son neveu, et donc ne reçu pas les messages suivants que Derek lui avait envoyé. Stiles s'assit dans la voiture, les yeux rivés à son téléphone.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai réussi à le rassurer.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Ben la vérité, que j'étais en forêt, que je captais pas.

Stiles rangea son téléphone et prit la carte sur ses genoux.

- Bon, on va à Santa Monica, comme prévu ?

Peter mit le contact.

- C'est parti.

Ils passèrent chez les gardes-chasses pour signer les papiers qu'ils avaient remplis avant d'aller en forêt, puis partirent pour Santa Monica. L'adolescent fixait son téléphone. Son père n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas seul, mais avec un ami qu'il s'était fait à San Francisco. Mais son père n'y avait certainement pas cru. Il ne lui dirait pourtant pas la vérité et n'en parlait pas à Peter non plus, par peur de le blesser.

Pendant ce temps, à Beacon Hills…

Le shérif raccrocha une énième fois. Son fils refusait de répondre. Il soupira et essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Scott. Il ne répondait pas non plus, d'ailleurs, son téléphone avait l'air éteint. Il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer d'appeler un autre ami de son fils mais il s'interrompit, fixant son téléphone. Un autre ami de Stiles… Oui, mais qui ? Stiles lui parlait rarement de « ses amis », sinon lorsqu'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de surnaturel. Il se décida à appeler la seule personne dont il avait encore le numéro : Lydia.

_- Allo, monsieur Stilinski ?_

- Bonjour Lydia, tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

Il avait appris récemment qu'elle avait également des pouvoirs surnaturels mais ce qu'il savait d'autre sur elle, c'était que Stiles et elle étaient amis, du moins ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers mois.

_- Très bonnes, Shérif, _répondit l'adolescente un sourire dans la voix_, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- J'aimerais savoir si tu as parlé à Stiles récemment.

_- Stiles ? Ben non, pas depuis la fin des cours, pourquoi ?_

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Scott par hasard ?

_- Si, ils sont partis, Allison, sa mère et lui en vacances. Si vous n'arrivez pas à le joindre, c'est normal, il a très peu de réseau là où il est. Vous voulez essayer sur le portable d'Allison ?_

- Non, merci Lydia, je me débrouillerais. Bonnes vacances.

- _Merci Shérif, au revoir._

Le shérif raccrocha. Stiles n'avait pas parlé de son départ à ses amis. Il en était persuadé.

Stiles soupira et se coucha sur le ventre. Le soleil tapait fort sur la plage de Santa Monica mais Stiles avait la ferme intention de bronzer et de récupérer de ces deux jours en forêt. Peter le rejoignit et lui tendit son thé glacé.

- Dis, Peter, on pourrait aller au parc d'attraction, ce soir, non ?

Peter regarda à sa droite.

- Celui avec la grande roue, là ?

- Ouais, ça serait –

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui vibra.

- Je vais le jeter à la flotte, ce truc, maugréa-t-il en le déverrouillant.

_Salut Stiles, comment tu vas ? Lydia._

Il écarquilla les yeux. Lydia lui avait envoyé un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cela le fit sourire et il allait lui répondre lorsqu'un second message arriva, cette fois-ci de son père : _Lydia non plus ne sait pas que tu es parti. Stiles, je me fais du souci._ L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Alors comme ça, si elle s'inquiétait, c'était uniquement parce que son père lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Elle devait s'être réconciliée avec Aiden et prendre du bon temps à présent, pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle et ça depuis le début.

Stiles éteignit son téléphone et le mit rageusement dans son sac avant de se rallonger sur sa serviette. Peter fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Stiles, ça va ?

- Oui, soupira l'adolescent, rien qu'une déception supplémentaire, j'ai l'habitude, ça passera.

Peter sourit, compatissant, et frictionna les cheveux de l'hyperactif avant de se lever et d'aller se baigner. Stiles rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Peter serait-il attendri ? Compréhensif, fêtard, cynique, oui, mais attendri ? Voilà une autre facette de Peter que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir encore beaucoup à apprendre sur Peter Hale.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : <strong>Even if you are gone I'm gonna drive, drive<strong>

Peter était allongé en travers du canapé, un journal à la main. Soudain, la porte claqua et Laura passa en coup de vent dans le couloir, lâchant négligemment son sac dans le hall. Peter se leva.

- Laura ?

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et alla toquer à la porte.

- Laura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! répondit une voix, sanglotante.

- Laura, ouvre-moi, demanda Peter d'une voix douce.

Elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir tout de suite mais finit par le faire, capitulant face à la demande de son oncle. Elle retourna s'allonger sur son lit après lui avoir ouvert. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Laura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle essuya ses yeux, faisant attention à ne pas enlever son maquillage.

- Parfois, j'aimerais ne pas être un loup garou.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle se renfrogna et tourna le dos à Peter.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu es ma nièce, je m'inquiète pour toi, je peux tout comprendre.

Laura soupira.

- C'est ce garçon. Il est gentil, je l'aime bien, il a…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Enfin bref, on est bien ensemble. Enfin, on était. Je l'ai quitté.

- Tu l'as quitté ?

Laura secoua la tête.

- J'ai trop peur pour lui, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'a rien à faire dans la vie d'une louve. Il s'y serait blessé. Alors j'ai préféré être raisonnable.

Peter sourit tristement et caressa les cheveux de sa nièce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, Laura.

_Si seulement son frère était tout aussi raisonnable._

Peter se réveilla lorsqu'un ballon le percuta.

- Pardon Monsieur, dit un enfant rapidement, avant de repartir en courant.

Le loup garou plissa les yeux et s'étira. Stiles était assis à côté de lui, il faisait des mots croisés.

- Promesse de fidélité en sept lettres, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda Stiles en mâchouillant son crayon.

- Serment, répondit le loup garou en se tournant pour pouvoir continuer de parler avec l'adolescent.

L'adolescent essaya.

- Ah ouais, c'est ça ! Merci.

Il nota le mot et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Peter éclata de rire. Stiles le fixa, surpris.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu ressembles à un raton laveur ! T'as pris le soleil à fond !

Stiles plissa les yeux et remit ses lunettes de soleil.

- Je voulais donc dire, on va au parc, finalement ?

- Tu veux y aller ?

- Ben oui.

- Alors on y va, répondit Peter en souriant.

Il s'assit et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il lui montra une case du doigt.

- Contenir en soi : renfermer.

Il se leva et commença à ranger les affaires. Stiles nota le mot puis se releva pour aider son aîné.

- Peter, tu veux qu'on parle ?

Ce dernier le regarda, étonné.

- Euh, de quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu as quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Peter secoua la tête.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai trouvé le mot « renfermer » que j'ai besoin de parler, tu ressembles à - comment elle s'appelle déjà ? – Madame Morell.

Il plia sa serviette et alla vers la voiture.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, dit-il en bousculant gentiment l'adolescent.

Stiles secoua la tête et suivit Peter. Il n'appréciait pas tellement d'être comparé à cette fouineuse de Madame Morell.

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit tombe et étaient partis au parc pour voir Santa Monica du haut de la grande roue. Stiles avait le nez collé à la vitre.

- T'as vu comme le ciel est étoilé ce soir ?

Peter leva les yeux.

- Ouais, c'est super beau comme ça, au-dessus de la plage.

Stiles se remit en arrière et continua à regarder le paysage, le sourire aux lèvres. Peter le fixait. Stiles sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui, amusé.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça là-bas.

Stiles haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation de Santa Monica.

- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas encore là dans les bons moments.

Peter le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Enfin, je veux dire, avant que Scott devienne un loup garou, les choses étaient différentes.

Peter acquiesça et regarda lui aussi vers la plage. Finalement, il ne savait pas grand-chose de l'adolescent. Tout ce qu'il savait, il le savait à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la morsure de Scott. Mais cela allait changer. Cela changeait déjà, grâce à ce voyage.

* * *

><p>Voilà, désolée, il est assez court ^^' Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga Junjour Romantica, j'espère que vous avez vu la référence grosse comme une maison :D Même plus qu'une maison en fait (ouais, mon humour absurde fait peur, désolée ^^')<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

/!\ Je tenais à vous faire part de quelque chose : je sais très bien que vous vous attendez à un Steter et s'en est un ! Mais avant d'être un steter, c'est une belle (je crois ?) histoire d'amitié. Peter et Stiles, si on s'appuie sur la série, n'ont jamais été proches comme ils le sont dans ma fiction, et il est donc cohérent, crédible pour Lily2012 qui adore ce mot x), qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser aller aussi facilement mais c'est un steter, je vous le promets et c'est une décision de les laisser faire connaissance, s'apprivoiser comme ça que nous avons prises Lily2012 et moi (oui, on est tombées d'accord !). Le steter se lit pour l'instant entre les lignes mais j'espère que cela vous plaît tout de même, voilà, voilà :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 : <strong>I can smell the taste of fears<strong>

Stiles se tapa la main sur le front et éclata de rire.

- Non, j'y crois pas, Scott ! Je savais que t'étais nul au sport, d'ailleurs t'es nul en cours aussi, mais là, c'était du bowling, tu peux pas être nul au bowling !

- C'est pas un sport ! se défendit Scott. Et regarde la route !

Stiles tint fermement le volant.

- Bien sûr que si, il y a des compétitions de bowling ! Mais c'est pas grave, Scottie, je t'aime bien quand même.

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête, amusé. Stiles le ramena chez lui et se moqua une dernière fois avant de rentrer lui-même à la maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il entendit son père au téléphone. Instinctivement, il se jeta dans les escaliers pour se cacher.

_- Shérif, on a retrouvé un corps dans la réserve._

- Homme, femme ?

_- Femme, mais il y a un autre problème, Shérif. On a qu'une moitié du corps._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il fallait prévenir Scott. Enfin, il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette ville. Et Scott allait être content parce qu'il disait toujours qu'il ne se passait rien à Beacon Hills.

Stiles sourit à ce souvenir. C'était vrai, à l'époque, cela l'amusait de se prendre pour un héros, de trouver comment élucider les affaires du commissariat de Beacon Hills. Maintenant, s'il pouvait éviter d'autres choses étranges qui le rendaient fou, tellement il se creusait les méninges pour comprendre où il s'était trompé, ça l'arrangerait. Et c'était avec la mort de Laura que tout avait commencé.

Il soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Peter était sorti se balader en ville. Lui avait préféré rester à l'hôtel. Ils partiraient fin d'après-midi pour Pleasanton et c'était Stiles qui roulait, donc il préférait se reposer. Il regarda pour la énième fois son téléphone mais toujours aucun message de Scott. Le seul qui le harcelait était son père, Lydia avait abandonné très vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'ils se lanceraient tous à sa recherche ? Après tout, c'était la tranquillité qu'il recherchait en partant. Et ce n'était certainement pas en quittant la ville qu'ils se rendraient compte de sa présence, s'il était déjà si transparent. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

- Stiles, tu viens m'ouvrir ?

L'adolescent se leva et ouvrit la porte au loup garou.

- J'ai pris à boire, quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai acheté un CD aussi, énuméra Peter en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit où Stiles s'était recouché.

Il fouilla dans son sac et sourit.

- Ah oui, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour tenir compagnie au stupide loup que tu as acheté pour dans la voiture.

Stiles se redressa, curieux. Peter sortit un renard qui bougeait la tête.

- Aussi con que le tien, non ? interrogea le loup garou.

Stiles prit l'animal entre ses doigts et l'observa.

- Mais pourquoi un renard ?

- Il m'a fait penser à toi. Rusé, comme un renard.

Stiles sourit et le remit dans le sachet.

- Merci Peter.

- T'es reposé ? On peut partir ?

Peter se leva, suivit de Stiles.

- T'es surexcité ou quoi ? demanda Stiles qui était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'adrénaline qui pulse dans mes veines.

Stiles prit son sac et regarda le calendrier sur son téléphone.

- C'est la pleine lune.

Peter regarda brièvement l'adolescent puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est ça, alors. Ça va passer.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il essayait de le cacher tant bien que mal mais il était difficile de cacher son mal-être à un loup garou. Peter entendit évidemment le pouls de l'adolescent s'accélérer mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, il savait que Stiles était effrayé par la pleine lune, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, Peter ne voulait plus avoir à évoquer Talia. Bien sûr qu'il avait mauvais caractère, c'était de famille, mais tout comme cela pouvait être le cas pour Derek, Peter se servait de cette froideur pour cacher les vieilles blessures. Et plus douloureux que de parler de sa sœur, c'était de sa nièce que Peter refusait de parler. C'était un sujet qu'il n'évoquerait pas, il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Ils rallongèrent leur trajet pour profiter de la côte californienne. Le soleil se couchait sur la mer, Peter regardait à l'extérieur et Stiles roulait, silencieux. En apparence calmes, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Stiles était à l'affut du moindre grognement animal qui viendrait de son passager, et Peter bougeait sa jambe nerveusement. La lune semblait essayer de l'écraser, de l'oppresser. Si Stiles n'était pas si nerveux, il ne s'inquiéterait pas de perdre le contrôle. _Talia, Talia…_

- Bon, Stiles, calme-toi, merde ! explosa Peter.

L'adolescent sursauta et lança plusieurs regards à Peter.

- Mais t'es malade de me faire peur comme ça ! J'aurais pu nous foutre dans la flotte !

- Mais si t'étais plus calme, tu ne te serais pas effrayé comme ça, s'énerva Peter.

Stiles haussa les épaules, agacé.

- Je suis nerveux, c'est comme ça, ça arrive souvent que je sois sur les nerfs, j'suis hyperactif.

- Oui, mais là t'es énervé à cause de moi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais rien, merde !

- Ouais ben désolé de ne pas te faire confiance !

- Alors explique-moi ce que je fais ici ?!

Le silence retomba enfin dans la voiture. Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Une lueur bleue s'était allumée dans son regard. Il retourna son visage vers la vitre et soupira, énervé. Il devait absolument réussir à se calmer, si ce n'était que pour prouver à l'adolescent qu'il avait tort. Stiles tapota sur le volant et serra les dents.

- C'est l'influence de la pleine lune, on se serait jamais disputé comme ça, autrement, tenta l'adolescent.

- Ouais, peut-être, marmonna Peter.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler, proposa Stiles, on pourrait le regretter.

Peter avait pourtant une question pleine de sarcasme qui lui brûlait la langue. Mais il ne dit rien. Il préférait se concentrer sur le doux souvenir de la louve.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 : You and me…we will be<p>

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit à Pleasanton. Une grande arche annonçait leur arrivée dans la ville. La fatigue avait pris le dessus sur la colère de Stiles mais ce n'était pas le cas du loup garou qui gardait sa tête tournée obstinément vers la vitre. Stiles gara la voiture et Peter bondit de son siège. Il attrapa son sac à l'arrière de la voiture et après avoir claqué la portière, entra dans l'hôtel. Stiles soupira et le suivit. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, Peter s'était déjà enfermé dans la sienne. L'adolescent hésita à aller lui parler, puis se dit que cela ne donnerait rien. Il valait mieux le laisser seul.

Stiles avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Il avait repassé leur dispute dans sa tête et réalisait qu'il était fautif, bien plus que le loup garou. Peter avait une excuse, pas lui. Il avait été blessant et influencé par sa crainte. Il se décida enfin à se lever et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Peter.

- Peter ? Peter, t'es là ?

Stiles actionna la poignée, le loup garou avait oublié de fermer à clé. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Peter dormait, un drap serré dans ses poings fermés. Du moins, ce qu'il restait des draps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu, murmura l'adolescent en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Peter qui dormait à poings fermés. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Peter.

Il le secoua doucement et le loup garou se réveilla en sursaut, repoussant l'hyperactif.

- Wow, calme, c'est moi !

Peter calma sa respiration en reconnaissant l'adolescent.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Stiles baissa la tête et commença à jouer avec son t-shirt.

- Je venais pour m'excuser, je t'ai dit des choses que je regrette.

Il tourna son visage vers les couvertures et fronça les sourcils.

- T'as passé une nuit agitée, j'ai l'impression.

Peter soupira et se redressa.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je me suis mis en colère, maintenant ?

Stiles le fixa, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi ?

- Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça, Stiles, mais j'avais…

Il s'interrompit et se leva en secouant la tête.

- Peu importe, j'accepte tes excuses et te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Il avait eu peur, voilà pourquoi il s'était mis dans une telle colère, il avait eu peur de le blesser, de ne pas réussir à se contrôler et de lui faire du mal. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas. L'adolescent était rongé par la curiosité mais il préféra la mettre de côté pour cette fois.

- Excuses acceptées.

Peter se tourna à nouveau vers Stiles et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Bon, maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais m'habiller.

Stiles s'installa sur le lit, un sourire fier au visage.

- Vas-y, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

Peter plissa les yeux.

- Stiles, dehors.

L'hyperactif éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre pour laisser au lycanthrope un moment d'intimité.

Peter tapa du poing sur la table.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'as encore gagné !

Stiles s'étira, satisfait.

- Eh oui, je suis le meilleur.

Peter lui adressa un regard en coin, tout en récupérant ses pièces.

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta performance au billard ?

Stiles plissa les yeux et remit ses pions en place sur l'échiquier.

- Mauvais perdant, va. Je suppose que tu veux faire une troisième partie ?

- Oui, et cette fois-ci, je vais essayer une autre technique, répondit Peter, très concentré.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu avais une technique avant ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réfléchir aussi peu sur une partie d'échecs !

Le loup garou donna un coup de pied à Stiles mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire de plus belle.

- Arrête de me faire du pied, Peter !

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra. Cette partie dura un peu plus longtemps que les deux précédentes mais Stiles finissait par mener. Il se pencha sur l'échiquier, sourit, et releva la tête vers son adversaire. Ce dernier croisa son regard.

- Tu sais quoi, Peter ?

- Oh non.

- Si.

Il déplaça sa tour et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Echec et mat, grand méchant loup.

Peter donna un coup dans les pions qui restaient, ce qui lui valut quelques regards désapprobateurs des autres personnes présentes dans la salle commune. Stiles, qui avait emmené le polaroid, prit Peter en photo.

- Ah, en souvenir de ta tête de perdant, dit Stiles d'une voix chantante.

Peter maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis prit son ordinateur portable.

- Un jour, j'y arriverais. Bon, ça te dit de manger mexicain, ce soir ?

Stiles se pencha en avant.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Le _Blue Agave Club_. Restaurant mexicain plutôt chic.

Stiles grimaça.

- Pas trop cher, j'espère ?

- J'ai de l'argent, répondit Peter en cliquant sur réserver.

Stiles fit la moue.

- T'as pas à payer mes repas.

Le loup garou soupira.

- J'ai de l'argent, c'est pas un secret, et on est en vacances ensemble alors j'ai bien le droit de payer le resto.

Stiles sourit et secoua la tête, amusé devant la détermination du loup garou.

- Bien sûr, tu me devras quelque chose, en échange, compléta Peter avec un sourire sadique au visage.

_Evidemment_, pensa Stiles.

Le restaurant possédait une très grande cour sous des arbres illuminés, la musique mexicaine créait une ambiance accueillante. Un serveur les accompagna à une table dressée pour deux. Il leur apporta l'apéritif maison et leur donna les cartes du menu. Stiles observa son cocktail.

- T'as vu le nombre de couleurs de ce truc ? Ça a l'air trop bon !

Peter leva son verre pour trinquer.

- Stiles, ça fait bientôt trois semaines qu'on est en vacances ensemble.

L'adolescent leva son verre lui aussi.

- A nos vacances, alors.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent. S'ils avaient cette relation, c'était car ils ne jouaient plus un rôle, ils avaient baissé les armes, jeté les masques que portaient certaines personnes pour se protéger ou pour cacher qui elles étaient vraiment. Peter, avec Stiles, n'était plus le loup garou qui voulait tuer tout le monde et qui paraissait sans cesse mystérieux. Stiles, avec Peter, n'était plus l'adolescent sarcastique qui demandait à ce qu'on le tue une fois de plus. Si ce comportement faisait partie de leur caractère, il disparaissait au contact de l'autre et ensemble, ils étaient vrais et sincères. La plupart du temps.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Vous auriez dû avoir le chapitre hier mais suite au beug de ...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 : I wanna cry<p>

25 juillet.

_Flash back_

_Stiles reposa le mot de son père sur la table, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait oublié. Même lui avait oublié son anniversaire. Stiles lâcha prise, ses nerfs lâchaient. Il envoya valser la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table, elle se brisa au sol. Il poussa un cri et donna un coup dans les débris avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre. Là, il se jeta sur son lit et laissa couler ses larmes de détresse, de colère, étouffant ses sanglots contre son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour devenir invisible comme ça aux yeux de ses amis, de son père ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou était-ce que tout simplement on ne lui accordait aucun intérêt ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à raisonner. Il devait partir._

_Fin flash back_

Stiles ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et était prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée. Ils avaient prévu d'aller en boîte le soir et cela le rendait de très bonne humeur. Lydia s'était moquée de sa façon de danser, mais lui était confiant. Surtout que Peter voulait retenter sa chance aux échecs et qu'il était sûr de gagner face au loup garou. Bref, tous les éléments pour une bonne journée. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers du premier étage et retrouva le loup garou assis à table, une assiette devant lui.

- Ah ben enfin tu te décides à manger dans ton assiette, comme tout le monde ! s'exclama l'adolescent en guise de bonjour.

- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est bien plus drôle de piquer dans la tienne, répondit le loup garou sans lever le nez de son petit-déjeuner.

Stiles se vengea en lui piquant une tranche de bacon. Peter lui adressa un regard méchant.

- Oh, on se calme le rottweiler, dit Stiles en riant, les mains en l'air.

Peter secoua la tête, un sourire au visage.

- Tu trouves vraiment que les rottweilers se rapprochent des loups ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça.

Stiles tapota sa cuillère contre ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

- Disons que toi, tu te rapproches plus de ce chien là. Derek, ça serait plutôt un truc chiant, comme les Jack Russel, tu vois ? Le petit truc qui jappe tout le temps, tu sais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas pourquoi non plus.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Il prit une serviette et toussa plusieurs fois. Une fois son souffle reprit, il éclata de rire.

- Stiles, tes comparaisons me surprendront toujours.

L'adolescent était toujours aussi concentré.

- Moi, ce serait plutôt le dalmatien. C'estun chien très intelligent, sensible. Il cherche à être compris et aimé. Il a de l'énergie à revendre, comme moi, et il se défoule comme il peut. Il est intelligent, tellement qu'il aime faire l'idiot. Il peut être très obstiné aussi. J'adore les dalmatiens. Bon, Scott, ce serait plutôt… Un cocker. C'est vrai, ils ont une tête trop innocente, ces chiens, presque naïve.

- Et Scott est naïf, maugréa Peter.

- Boyd, un bouledogue français, sans hésiter ! Un noir.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça, murmura Peter, amusé.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se fit une tartine.

- Isaac et Erika… Isaac, faudrait un truc frisé.

Peter se mit à réfléchir lui aussi.

- Un chien d'eau romagnol ? proposa-t-il.

- Plus moche, répondit Stiles en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Espagnol, alors.

Stiles brandit sa tartine.

- Ch'est cha ! Isaac, ch'est un chien d'eau echpagnol ! Peter, t'es trop fort.

- Je sais, répondit l'aîné en abaissant la main de l'adolescent pour éviter la confiture qui en coulait.

- Erika, bon, il y a tellement de chiens bien coiffés qui lui iraient… Mais elle, c'est plutôt les chats qui lui correspondent. Sales bestioles, tout le temps méprisants et prêts à te griffer.

- Toi, t'as pas digéré le poing qu'elle t'a donné quand elle est devenue loup garou, dit Peter en finissant sa tasse de café.

- C'est pas vrai, répondit Stiles de mauvaise foi. Un caniche, non, trop classique. Un Shih Tzu ?

Peter pouffa de rire.

- Ouais, c'est déjà mieux. Finalement, je suis content d'être un rottweiler.

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Echec et mat.

- Echec et mat.

- Echec et mat !

Stiles dansait joyeusement sur sa chaise. Trois parties, trois gagnées. Peter était définitivement nul aux échecs. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je te jure, un jour, j'y arriverai !

- Un jour, un jour, répondit Stiles en regardant l'heure. Il est 21h 30, on va se préparer ?

Ils remirent le jeu en ordre et montèrent se préparer. Peter avait choisi une chemise noire, un jean noir, Stiles choisit un t-shirt rouge moulant et mit du gel dans ses cheveux. En entrant dans la boîte de nuit, Stiles observa la décoration. Un long bar occupait toute la partie droite. Il y avait des fauteuils en demi-cercle, des tables basses en bois. Tout autour de la piste de danse, il y avait des canapés, où des gens discutaient et riaient. Stiles trépigna d'impatience.

- C'est trop cool ! Allez viens, Peter !

Stiles attrapa le bras de l'aîné pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Si Peter n'était pas à l'aise au début, il se prit vite au jeu. Stiles lui attrapa la main pour pouvoir tourner sur lui-même. Il réussit même à faire valser Peter.

- Stiles, tu veux faire quoi comme métier plus tard ?

- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescent en reposant son cocktail sur la table basse.

- Tu veux faire quoi comme métier plus tard ? redemanda Peter plus fort en se penchant vers l'adolescent.

- Travailler dans le FBI, répondit Stiles dans un sourire.

Peter sourit d'abord puis éclata de rire. Stiles lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Mais t'es un vrai délinquant, toi, tu peux pas faire un métier pareil. En plus, t'es un gaffeur.

Stiles fit la moue.

- T'es vexant, là, t'es pas sympa !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel tout en riant. Il frictionna les cheveux de l'adolescent.

- Oh, et il se vexe en plus !

- Mais arrêtes, tu me décoiffes ! se débattit Stiles tout en essayant de garder son sérieux face au lycanthrope.

Il se tourna vers la piste.

- Allez, viens, on retourne danser ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

- Oh non, Stiles, j'suis fatigué.

L'adolescent ne voulut rien entendre et prit la main de Peter pour le forcer à se lever.

- Allez, debout !

Peter secoua la tête en souriant. Il finit par capituler et suivit Stiles sur la piste de danse.


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 : No he can't read my poker face<p>

26 juillet.

Peter se réveilla facilement le lendemain, contrairement à l'adolescent qui n'entendit pas les coups répétés à la porte de sa chambre.

- Stiles, debout ! C'est parti pour Las Vegas !

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un vague grognement.

- Stiles, bouge-toi !

- Fous-moi la paix, répondit le plus jeune, la voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

Peter plissa les yeux puis décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner tout seul. L'appel de son estomac le ferait se lever assez vite.

-SOWN-

Et Peter avait raison, car dix minutes plus tard, l'adolescent le rejoignit en baillant.

- Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de me réveiller ?

Peter le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, t'as rien voulu savoir !

- Ah bon ? répondit Stiles en se servant du café, la tête ailleurs.

Quelque part, Peter était amusé de voir l'hyperactif comme ça. Car justement, à ce moment-là, il n'était pas hyperactif du tout. C'était tout juste si son menton ne baignait pas dans sa tasse de café.

- T'as pas oublié qu'on va à Las Vegas ?

Stiles se redressa d'un coup.

- Las Vegas ? Wouuh ! Mais ça va être génial ! J'ai trop hâte d'y être !

Stiles ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Voilà, Peter avait réveillé le fauve.

-SOWN-

Stiles réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sourit. Sur cette route au plein milieu du désert, Peter roulait rapidement, la musique était entraînante. On se serait cru dans un film. Il tourna la tête vers le paysage, bougeant la tête en rythme, quand soudain, quelque chose attira son regard.

- Peter, dit-il en posant une main sur son bras. Ralentis.

L'aîné s'exécuta et en profita pour jeter un œil dans la même direction que Stiles. Un clip était entrain d'être tourné. Une caravane, des ballerines, des sumo, des guerriers africains, un chimpanzé… Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais what the…

Peter ralentit encore et éteignit la radio pour entendre la musique.

- Y a pire, commenta-t-il.

Stiles grimaça.

- Sérieux, t'entends les paroles ? Tout le monde veut me voler ma petite-amie. Ils se prennent pas pour de la merde, les Jackson 5.

- C'est une insulte aux Jackson 5, ce que tu dis, répondit Peter en souriant.

Il remit la musique et accéléra à nouveau.

-SOWN-

Ils arrivèrent à Las Vegas dans la soirée. Stiles trépignait d'impatience, il voulait essayer le Casino et la célèbre attraction X-Scream. Bon, pour ça, Peter n'avait pas encore dit oui mais il avait jusqu'à demain pour le convaincre. Après s'être reposés à l'hôtel et s'être préparés, ils partirent pour le Casino.

- Tu as de l'argent ? demanda Peter.

Stiles fit un geste de la main.

- Pas beaucoup, mais comme je suis sûr de gagner…

Peter lui lança un regard sceptique qui offusqua l'adolescent.

- Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Non seulement je suis intelligent mais j'ai énormément de pot !

- Hmm, non, tu es du genre à te mettre dans des galères pas possibles.

- Pas plus que Scott.

- Autant que Scott.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir.

- Ok, ok, capitula le loup garou en riant.

En arrivant, Stiles choisit la machine à sous et Peter alla jouer au poker. Stiles réussit effectivement à gagner quelques sous, mais il ne fit pas fortune non plus. Lassé, il rejoignit Peter. Celui-ci était sur le point de faire un coup décisif. Stiles se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir son jeu.

- Stiles, grogna le loup garou, tu me gênes, là.

- Oups, pardon.

L'adolescent se redressa et regarda les autres joueurs. Poker face. Ils avaient tous la tête de mafieux italiens. Stiles se pencha de nouveau vers Peter.

- Dis, ils font vachement peur, tes adversaires…

- Quinte Flush, dit Peter en posant ses cartes.

Le reste de la table jura.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un surhomme ! s'exclama l'un des joueurs.

Peter ramassa son argent, un sourire en coin. Stiles le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- En fait, toi aussi, t'es effrayant.

Peter sourit davantage et s'éloigna de la table, Stiles à sa suite, et les autres joueurs les fusillant du regard.

-SOWN-

Stiles donna un violent coup sur le bouton et cria de joie.

- Yesss ! Gagné !

Peter plissa les yeux et remit une pièce dans la machine.

- Tu vas voir, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui aurais le meilleur score.

Stiles sirotait tranquillement sa limonade alors que Peter se positionnait devant le flipper.

- Ça, ça reste à voir.

Peter commença à jouer, il progressait bien. Stiles, voyant que la victoire risquait de lui échapper, posa sa boisson et, discrètement, se positionna derrière Peter avant de le chatouiller. L'aîné sursauta et la balle lui échappa.

- Stiles, bordel ! cria le loup garou en se retournant. T'as recommencé !

L'adolescent leva les bras.

- Moi ? T'es gonflé de m'accuser sans preuve, j'ai rien fait !

Peter sourit d'un air carnassier.

- Ah bon ? Eh ben je vais te faire avouer, moi !

Il attrapa Stiles et le posa sur son épaule. Stiles s'accrocha à la chemise de Peter pour éviter de basculer la tête la première.

- Eh oh ! Peter, où tu m'emmènes ?!

- Avoue !

- Jamais !

Stiles était hilare, il tentait d'arrêter le loup garou mais celui-ci le transportait comme un sac à patates à travers le Casino. Lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais de l'extérieur, il comprit. Ils étaient dans la cour extérieure du Casino. Là où il y avait une fontaine dans laquelle il était autorisé de se baigner en été.

- Non ! Peter, non !

- Oh si.

Peter le mit dans l'eau et Stiles, en se retenant à sa nuque, réussit à le faire basculer avec lui. Les filles poussèrent des cris autour d'eux mais ils rigolaient bien trop pour pouvoir s'excuser.

- Saloperie, j'étais pas censé finir dans la flotte, moi ! s'exclama Peter.

- Ensemble, dans la même galère, dit Stiles en lâchant le col de Peter pour se laisser entièrement tombé dans l'eau.

Peter l'enjamba pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Alors, t'avoue que t'as triché ?

- Hmm ? Non.

- Sale gosse.

- Je sais.

Stiles se rappela ce qu'il voulait demander au loup garou et il se redressa.

- Peter ?

- Oui ?

- On va faire le X-Scream, demain ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais accepter ? demanda Peter en se tournant vers l'adolescent, un air espiègle au visage.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

- Parce qu'au fond, tu m'aimes bien.

Peter secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu réponds pas ? demanda Stiles en se penchant en avant pour voir son visage.

- Non, certainement pas, dit Peter en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

- Non tu ne réponds pas, non tu n'es pas d'accord ou non tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Peut-être un peu des trois, répondit Peter en le repoussant dans l'eau.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez su reconnaître le clip x) Cette idée est le fruit de l'esprit tordu (ok, autant que le mien) de Lily2012<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : From Vegas to nowhere<strong>

27 juillet.

Stiles avait déjà bien entamé son petit-déjeuner lorsque Peter le rejoignit, la mine renfrognée. Il avait finit par accepter de faire cette stupide attraction en haut d'un stupide building. Stiles éclata de rire lorsque le loup garou s'assit en face de lui.

- Allez, c'est pas si horrible que ça, j'ai regardé des vidéos, ça a l'air tranquille.

- On n'a pas regardé les mêmes vidéos, alors, maugréa Peter.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as le vertige ? se moqua l'adolescent.

- C'est juste que ça a pas l'air solide, se défendit l'aîné.

Stiles lui tendit un croissant mais Peter le refusa.

- Si je mange quoi que ce soit, je vomis.

Stiles sourit, à peine compatissant.

-SOWN-

Stiles jubilait, alors qu'à côté de lui, Peter se cramponnait fermement à la poignée.

- T'inquiète pas, Peter, ça va bien se passer.

- Tu sais l'impression que j'ai ? Qu'on est sur des motos au plein milieu du vide et que lorsqu'elles avanceront, ce n'est pas nous qui allons les arrêter.

- Hmm, oui, c'est à peu près ça. Attention, ça commence !

L'attraction éclata le plus jeune qui contemplait la vue sur Las Vegas. Il tentait d'aider le loup garou à se détendre mais celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose, descendre de là. Son instinct de survie était élevé au niveau 10 et admettons qu'il tombe de l'attraction, non, il ne mourrait pas, mais serait paralysé pour un très très long moment. Et il avait déjà connu ça. Pire, si l'adolescent tombait, là, il n'y aurait aucun doute quant à son sort.

Heureusement l'attraction s'arrêta et l'aîné fut soulagé de retrouver le sol. Stiles s'étira.

- Wouw ! C'était génial ! On recommence ?

Peter, agacé, tira sur le bras de l'adolescent pour prendre l'ascenseur. Stiles se mit à rire en suivant le loup garou.

-SOWN-

Peter roulait tranquillement, discutant avec Stiles et heureux de s'éloigner de Las Vegas pour Redding, une ville plus proche de la nature. Il augmenta le volume de la radio et tapota sur son volant. _Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you._ Stiles était devenu étrangement silencieux tout à coup. L'aîné le regarda du coin de l'œil. Stiles regardait la radio, un sourire nostalgique au visage. Stiles sentit le regard de Peter sur lui et il regarda dans sa direction.  
>- C'était la chanson préférée de ma mère.<br>Peter lui lança un bref regard et avança la main vers la radio.  
>- Tu veux que je change ?<br>Stiles baissa sa main.  
>- Non, c'est bon. J'adore cette musique.<br>Stiles tourna son visage vers la route et Peter lui frictionna la tête dans un geste maladroit de réconfort.

- 23 ans.

- Quoi ? interrogea Peter en se tournant vers Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

- J'avais douze ans quand ma mère est morte et toi, vingt-trois. Ça fait six ans qu'elle est partie.

Peter acquiesça.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- J'étais au collège quand c'est arrivé. Tara a demandé à parler avec ma prof, puis elles sont revenues et Tara m'a demandé de la suivre. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais entrain de réussir mon contrôle de maths.

Stiles appuya sa tête contre le siège et la pencha en arrière.

- Tara s'est mise à sangloter. Elle avait la voix serrée quand elle a tendu la main vers moi et insisté.

Stiles augmenta encore une fois le volume.

- Et maintenant, Tara aussi est morte.

Peter essayait de regarder Stiles mais il devait rester concentré sur sa conduite. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de cette Tara mais elle semblait représenter beaucoup pour Stiles, une mère de substitution, peut-être. Stiles retrouva le sourire et se tourna vers son aîné.

- Bon, tu roules plus vite, papy ? On n'est pas arrivé à Redding à cette vitesse !

-SOWN-

Redding était vraiment une ville magnifique. Elle se trouvait dans la vallée de la chaîne des cascades. Rien que le nom vous faisait voyager. Pour accéder à la ville, il fallait traverser le pont Cadran Solaire et vous vous trouviez face à une montagne enneigée sous un soleil éblouissant. La ville était encerclée par la forêt et le lac de Shasta. Stiles regardait le paysage et il se disait qu'il pourrait rester ici pour toujours.

Ils allèrent dans un hôtel en centre-ville. Il y avait de nombreuses fontaines, beaucoup d'activité. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires à l'hôtel, les chambres étaient spacieuses et ils décidèrent de rester trois jours dans cette ville-ci. Ils se baladaient en ville, Peter ne disait rien. Stiles lui adressa un regard inquiet.

- Peter, ça va ?

- Hmm ? répondit le loup garou en relevant la tête, oui, ça va, je pensais à Talia. Elle est déjà venue ici et elle adorait cet endroit.

Stiles sourit. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, en face de la fontaine de l'hôtel de ville.

- Si elle avait été là, les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement.

- Comment ça ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment développer son idée mais il pensait que si sa sœur avait été là, il n'aurait pas fait tant d'erreurs, elle aurait pu les aider dans toutes les galères qu'ils connaissaient depuis deux ans.

- C'est la meilleure Alpha que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais si elle m'avait écouté, elle serait peut-être encore là.

Car Peter avait eu si peur. Non, ce n'était pas de la peur mais de l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude sourde qui le rongeait. Il avait essayé, il avait essayé de prévenir Talia, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Personne ne l'avait écouté, ils avaient été aveuglés par ses mots à elle. « Tout irait bien », disait-elle. Qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, qu'ils étaient forts. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de baisser leur garde. Il avait honte à présent mais il était tellement en colère, il détestait ce que Talia avait fait d'eux. Et cette prise de conscience, cette douleur sourde au fond de son cœur, cette brûlure, bien plus élevée que celle sur son visage, l'avait fait perdre la raison, jusqu'à devenir un tueur. Et il s'était répété cela tant de fois sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais Peter était presque sûr qu'il avait peur à présent. Il était angoissé. Une angoisse comme n'importe qui. Et cette peur expliquait pourquoi il veillait sur Stiles, pourquoi il avait accepté de partir avec lui. La peur de perdre encore ceux qu'il aimait, les personnes qui lui étaient chères et d'une nouvelle fois perdre le contrôle. Mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait peur.

Stiles posa une main sur son épaule.

- Allez viens, on va se changer les idées.

Peter le regarda avec incompréhension.

-SOWN-

- C'est pas vrai, tu me les brises, Stiles ! Tu me les brises vraiment !

L'adolescent avait peut-être gagné une énième fois aux échecs, mais le loup garou avait oublié son chagrin. L'idée de ne pas réussir à battre le plus jeune le rendait complètement fou. Mais il y arriverait. Il avait encore un mois pour y arriver. Et en un mois, il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses.


	22. Chapter 22

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Si vous vous demandez ce que veut dire "yeu", c'est le mot alsacien pour dire "oh, c'est mignoooon" xD (oui, je tiens à mes origines :D)

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22 : What's the matter with your feel right ? Don't you feel right, baby ?<p>

28 juillet, le matin.

Stiles avait le menton dans le creux de sa main. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire aujourd'hui ?

Peter lui coupa une tranche de pain.

- Commence par manger, tu vas être insupportable, sinon.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

- Je ne suis jamais insupportable.

Peter se mit à rire, moqueur.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Quand t'as pas mangé, t'es terriblement lourd !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, puis se redressa et leva les mains.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Je boude !

Peter éclata de rire et frictionna les cheveux de l'adolescent qui tentait de se dégager, tout en riant. Peter continuait de l'embêter.

- Yeu, c'est trop mignon… Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Stiles bascula de sa chaise alors que Peter se tournait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, vers les deux hommes qui les observait. Un couple homosexuel. Stiles remonta sur sa chaise et, le visage rouge, il balbutia :

- Lui, moi, nous… non…

- Ce que cet idiot essaye de dire c'est qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

- Ah, excusez-nous, dit le premier. Je m'appelle Luke.

- Et moi, c'est Jim. On a entendu que vous visitiez la ville, vous venez d'où ?

- De Beacon Hills, répondit Stiles, agacé d'avoir été si ridicule.

- Et vous ? demanda Peter en les invitant à s'assoir avec eux.

- Sacramento. Si vous voulez, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble ? On est déjà venu et on connait des endroits sympas, proposa Luke.

Les quatre hommes se décidèrent à visiter la ville ensemble. Luke et Jim les emmenèrent voir les tortues dans un aquarium. Peter n'était pas très à l'aise et restait à l'écart. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question. Un éleveur leur montra de jeunes tortues qu'ils purent prendre dans leurs bras. Peter refusa mais observa Stiles tenir le bébé tortue, un sourire au visage. Pendant le déjeuner, Stiles parla de Beacon Hills, de son père et de son métier, il faillit en dire trop, évoquer les affaires surnaturelles, mais Peter lui écrasa le pied à temps. Lorsqu'il s'emballait, il avait tendance à en dire trop. Le couple les enviait de vivre dans une ville comme Beacon Hills, alors qu'à Sacramento, il n'y avait du temps pour rien, on étouffait sous les responsabilités et les obligations. Peter et Stiles échangèrent un regard, pensant à ce qui les avait poussés à quitter Beacon Hills. L'après-midi, ils allèrent visiter les grottes. Stiles n'y était pas particulièrement à l'aise, se sentant oppressé. Peter sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de le calmer.

- Stiles, tout va bien.

Jim et Luke échangèrent un regard.

-SOWN-

Après les grottes, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour boire un verre. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés.

- En tout cas merci, c'était trop cool, remercia Stiles en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de Luke.

- Y a pas de problème, répondit Jim en souriant. Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Choisis moi un cocktail, n'importe lequel. Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

- Un Canada Dry.

- J'y vais, dit Peter en se levant pour suivre Jim. Tu peux pas tout porter.

Peter et Jim s'éloignèrent vers le bar. Luke se tourna sur le canapé, de manière à faire face à Stiles.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Quoi ? demanda Stiles en quittant Peter des yeux pour accorder son attention au jeune homme.

- Vous vous comportez comme un couple.

Stiles rougit violemment. Merde, il détestait être gêné !

- Ouais, mais non, enfin, je ne suis pas… je ne sais pas en fait, finit-il, agacé, en détournant le regard.

- Tu sais, c'est pas une honte, hein, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui d'être attiré une fois par une personne du même sexe.

Stiles ne répondit rien.

- T'as dix-huit, c'est à peu près l'âge que j'avais lorsque j'ai rencontré Jim. C'est le premier dont je suis tombé amoureux, et je n'ai jamais eu aucune difficulté avec les filles. C'est arrivé, c'est comme ça. Il faut savoir accepter ce qui te rend heureux, peu importe si ce n'est pas « la normale », dit-il en mimant des guillemets.

Stiles releva la tête et acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Luke sourit et sortit une carte de visite de son portefeuille.

- Tiens, c'est mon numéro, si jamais t'as envie de parler ou de passer quelques jours à Sacramento, appelle-moi, dit-il en lui tendant sa carte.

Stiles la prit et le remercia, un sourire crispé au visage. Peter et Jim revinrent avec les boissons. Luke ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un clin d'œil à Stiles, et ce dernier fut incapable d'affronter le regard de Peter. Luke éclata de rire et Jim regarda son petit-ami, un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

-SOWN-

Luke et Jim étaient montés se coucher après avoir dîné avec Peter et Stiles. Ces derniers étaient retournés sur le canapé pour boire un dernier verre. Stiles passait le doigt sur le bord de son verre, pensif.

- Je t'envie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, aller où tu veux.  
>- Ça s'appelle la majorité. Toi aussi, tu es majeur, rien ne te retient.<br>- Mais j'ai une attache familiale, je ne suis pas entièrement libre. J'ai l'impression que ça me bloque.  
>Peter se redressa et soupira, agacé. Stiles releva la tête et observa Peter qui semblait tendu.<p>

- Y a un problème ?

Peter se tourna vers Stiles, les yeux plissés.

- Ne regrette pas d'avoir une famille, elle pourrait te filer entre les doigts assez tôt, et à ce moment là, tu seras bouffé par la culpabilité, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Intérieurement, il se frappait. Quel idiot il faisait ! La dernière personne qu'il voulait blesser, rendre malheureuse, c'était lui, et au-delà de cela, ce qu'il avait dit était horrible vis-à-vis de son père. Il se redressa lui aussi et Peter détourna le regard. Stiles posa une main hésitante sur son épaule et la frotta doucement.

- Excuse-moi, Peter, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la journée qu'on a passée.

Peter secoua la tête en souriant.

- T'as rien gâché du tout, arrête juste de dire des conneries pareilles, d'accord ?

Stiles esquissa un sourire et appela le serveur pour les resservir.


	23. Chapter 23

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 : <strong>Well your faith was strong but you needed proof<strong>

29 juillet, le matin.

Peter avait du mal à sortir du lit ce matin. Stiles et lui étaient montés se coucher assez tard. Il bailla et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond. Sa discussion d'hier avec Jim lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash back_

_Ils attendaient leur tour au bar. Jim tourna son visage vers Peter._

_- Avoues, tu en pinces pour lui._

_Peter le regarda, un sourcil haussé, imperturbable._

_- Moi, amoureux de lui ? Attends, c'est un gamin, à peine majeur, hyperactif, toujours entrain de parler, bruyant, sarcastique…_

_Il s'interrompit. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Jim, il vit qu'il souriait d'un air moqueur. Peter se mit à bouder et marmonner dans son coin._

_Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Luke et Stiles, il lui fut difficile de ne pas remarquer les joues rouges de l'adolescent et son regard fuyant. La voix de Jim résonna alors dans sa tête : « Avoues, tu en pinces pour lui ». Mais Peter se refusa de chercher une réponse à cette question, car, en fin de compte, il n'en avait pas. _

_Fin flash back_

Son portable vibra, le sortant de ses pensées. Il déverrouilla son téléphone. Stiles avait trouvé leur visite du jour et l'attendait pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table, Stiles lui tendit une feuille. Peter s'assit et regarda la photo.

- Une église ?

- C'est celle de Redding. On pourrait tranquillement ranger nos affaires ce matin, aller faire quelques boutiques touristiques, j'aimerais envoyer une carte postale à mon père, et y aller en fin d'après-midi avant de partir pour Monterey, non ?

Peter haussa les épaules et reposa la feuille sur la table.

- Si tu y tiens.

Stiles sourit et recommença à manger.

-SOWN-

Comme prévu, les deux hommes passèrent la matinée à ranger leurs affaires, puis ils déjeunèrent avec Luke et Jim qui retournaient sur Sacramento l'après-midi même. Ils prirent quelques photos souvenirs et se quittèrent lorsqu'ils allèrent faire les boutiques. Peter regardait les gadgets touristiques, pendant que Stiles hésitait devant les cartes postales. Devait-il aussi en envoyer une à Scott ? Et à Lydia ?

- T'as trouvé ce que tu veux ?

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix de Peter derrière lui. Il reposa deux cartes postales.

- Oui, j'en prends qu'une.

Peter le suivit du regard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse. Il regarda les cartes et en jurant, finit par se décider à en prendre une pour Cora. Stiles fut surpris en voyant Peter venir payer la carte, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils allèrent dans un café, où ils écrivirent leurs cartes postales.

- Faudra qu'on prenne une photo sur le pont de Redding en partant, rappela Stiles.

Peter se contenta d'acquiescer. Il tapotait sur la table avec son stylo. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait écrire ? Déjà que les cartes postales, personne ne savait jamais quoi y dire, mais lorsqu'on n'avait pas, ou plus, de véritable relation avec la personne à qui elle était adressée, cela n'arrangeait rien. Peter se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Flash back_

_- Oh, allez, Peter, fais un effort !_

_Talia était plus amusée par le comportement de son frère, qu'agacée. Cora, fillette de quatre ans, sautait devant son jeune oncle de dix-neuf ans pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui. Mais Peter était bien trop occupé avec son téléphone pour s'intéresser à l'enfant. Il croisa le regard insistant de sa sœur et, dans un soupir, finit par se lever._

_- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Cora lui prit la main._

_- Balançoire !_

_Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois et aida la petite à grimper sur la balançoire._

_- Tu te tiens bien, hein, lui dit-il._

_- Oui !_

_Il commença à la pousser doucement et Cora sautilla._

_- Plus haut !_

_Peter esquissa un sourire et poussa plus fort._

_- Plus haut, encore plus haut !_

_Se prenant au jeu, il tira la balançoire en arrière._

_- Attention, le vaisseau Cora Hale va décoller ! Dans 3… 2… 1…_

_La petite riait aux éclats, donnant de l'impulsion avec ses petites jambes pour garder de la vitesse. Peter croisa le regard de sa grande sœur et sourit._

_Fin flash back_

Alors, submergé par ses souvenirs et les sentiments qu'ils avaient rappelés, Peter se mit à écrire. Stiles avait fini la sienne et l'observait, se demandant une fois de plus ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du loup garou.

-SOWN-

Stiles avançait dans un silence religieux. Il regardait autour de lui, les vitraux et leurs couleurs qui se reflétaient sur le sol, les cierges allumés, certainement en mémoire de personnes défuntes ou pour une prière. Il alla jusqu'à la deuxième rangée, et après s'être incliné, il s'y installa à genoux. Il joignit ses mains et, après avoir regardé la statue de la Vierge Marie, il appuya son front contre celles-ci. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui, ou plutôt, cela était une habitude. Sa mère lui avait appris des prières, à demander de l'aide, à croire que quelqu'un était toujours là pour veiller sur nous, et depuis son plus jeune âge, il priait. Lorsque Claudia était tombée malade, il avait prié tous les jours, avec son père, mais seul aussi. Et puis, lorsqu'elle était morte, il s'était demandé à quoi bon. A quoi bon prier, espérer, attendre, s'aplatir, supplier, remercier pour une personne, une divinité, quoi que ce soit qui ne vous venait pas en aide ? Il avait ressenti tellement de colère, s'était senti stupide de croire que de simples mots pourraient lui apporter quelque chose. La maladie était quelque chose contre laquelle seuls les médecins pouvaient quelque chose, et pour elle, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Alors pourquoi une fichue divinité l'aurait aidé ? Il l'avait tant priée et remerciée, et cela même lorsqu'il était heureux et n'avait besoin de rien, et on lui prenait sa mère ? Sans entendre sa demande silencieuse et ses pleurs ? Il avait cessé de croire, mais stupide comme il était, il avait continué à prier de temps en temps. Mais s'il était dans cette église aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas par habitude, c'était pour une véritable demande. _Seigneur, je sais que je t'ai délaissé, toi aussi tu m'as délaissé, mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes de m'aider à nouveau. Tant de gens sont partis, parfois sous mes yeux, j'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chères, à commencer par ma mère. Mais j'ai aussi reçu l'attention d'autres personnes, des personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur et que j'aimerais garder auprès de moi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas me les prendre, j'ai besoin d'eux, je suis bien avec eux. Surtout lui. Veille sur lui, car il a autant souffert que moi, même bien plus. Et il ne méritait pas ça. Je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus partir car toi aussi tu m'aides à tenir debout… Tu m'as aidé et je te demande de m'aider encore, pour que je puisse avoir la force de les soutenir, de le soutenir. Donne-moi la force pour deux, car je sais que s'il m'a suivi, c'est parce que lui aussi il étouffe. Mais j'espère qu'avec moi il respire à nouveau, parce que c'est l'effet qu'il me fait. Seigneur, protège-nous._

- Notre Père, qui êtes aux Cieux, murmura Stiles, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Pourtant, il souriait. _Maman, si tu m'entends, sache qu'on veille sur moi._

Peter l'observait du fond de l'église. Il ne détachait plus son regard de la silhouette de l'adolescent, le visage penché sur ses mains, à la lumière du soleil qui traversait les vitraux. Oui, Peter l'observait, et en le contemplant, il avait l'impression de voir un Ange.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est issu principalement de l'imagination de Lily2012, mais en parallèle, ce chapitre est vraiment important pour moi car je me sens particulièrement concernée par ce que ressent Stiles, et c'est avec mes propres sentiments que je l'ai écrit. Voilà, ça suffit maintenant, la sensibilité xD J'en ai presque sangloté aussi, tiens.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :) Surtout ce soir xD

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 : <strong>Even when I lose I'm winning<strong>

29 juillet.

Il ne leur restait que deux heures de route lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute. Ils en étaient à la moitié du trajet. Stiles, comme à son habitude, se baladait dans les rayons, repérant les pires gadgets.

- Peter ! appela-t-il pour lui montrer sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Le loup garou, son café à la main, rejoignit l'adolescent. Ce dernier tendit la peluche qu'il avait en main.

- Regarde ce petit chat ! Les loups garous, ils aiment les chats, ou bien c'est comme les chiens ?

Peter grogna et fit demi-tour.

- Si tu es un chat, alors oui, on est comme les chiens.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sous la violence du clash. Il lança la peluche sur Peter.

- Méchant !

Le vendeur se fâcha et Stiles remit la peluche à sa place, penaud, avant de rejoindre Peter.

-SOWK-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Monterey, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Le trajet s'était presque passé dans un silence complet. Stiles, étonnamment, était très calme et Peter avait passé les deux heures à regarder le paysage d'un air absent. Le soleil se couchait sur les falaises de Monterey et Stiles se dirigea vers les bungalows qui longeaient l'océan. Avec un peu de chance, il en restait un à louer. Ils eurent de la chance et eurent le dernier bungalow. Il y avait deux lits simples, séparés par une table de nuit, un minibar et une petite table en bois. Stiles lâcha ses affaires et se laissa tomber sur un des lits.

- Pff… je suis mort, marmonna-t-il dans l'oreiller.

Peter s'assit sur le pont en bois, les pieds frôlant l'eau. Il regardait l'océan. Stiles redressa la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. L'aîné semblait totalement ailleurs. Stiles se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il en était la raison. Est-ce que Peter regrettait d'être venu avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il en avait assez ? Il se leva et alla s'assoir à côté de Peter.

- Hey, ça va ?

L'aîné se tourna vers lui.

- Hmm ? Ouais, ça va.

Stiles hésita.

- T'es sûr ?

Cette fois-ci, Peter lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Mais oui, ça va. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je ne te vanne pas que je vais mal, hein.

Stiles esquissa un sourire.

- Je peux me foutre de ta gueule, si tu…

Stiles leva les mains.

- Oula, non, je suis trop fatigué pour te donner la réplique, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, l'adolescent se leva et retourna dans le bungalow pour y commencer sa nuit, laissant un Peter amusé au bord de l'eau.

-SOWK-

30 juillet.

- Tu veux pas aller fermer le rideau ? Je vois pas ce que je fais.

Stiles ricana et se leva pour aller fermer le dit-rideau.

- T'en profites pas pour tricher, hein ?

- Mais non, c'est pas mon genre, répondit Peter, un sourire mauvais au visage.

- Mouais, c'est ça…

Stiles revint s'assoir en tailleur devant la table et analysa la position de chacun de ses pions. Non, Peter n'avait rien changé, sa reine était toujours en danger et le loup garou n'avait rien remarqué. D'une humeur charitable, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pouvait gagner une fois de plus, et décida de faire durer le plaisir. Il déplaça sa tour et regarda Peter avec un grand sourire. A son grand étonnement, ce dernier souriait aussi. Il déplaça son fou et posa ses coudes sur la table, les yeux brillants.

- Echec et mat, Stiles.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et observa le plateau.

- Oh merde, t'as gagné.

Peter improvisa une danse, sous le regard surpris de Stiles.

- Enfin ! J'ai gagné !

Stiles appuya son menton sur sa main et observa le loup garou qui dansait face à lui.

- Ah, je savais que j'allais y arriver ! C'était pas possible autrement !

Stiles secoua la tête, amusé. Peter arrêta de danser et baissa doucement ses bras. Il croisa le regard de l'adolescent et lui sourit, complice.

-SOWK-

Pour fêter la victoire de Peter (et parce qu'ils étaient des fêtards, il ne fallait pas se le cacher), ils allèrent dans un petit bar pour boire un verre. Peter ne cessait de se vanter de sa victoire. Stiles, agacé, finit par lui proposer de faire pleins d'autres jeux pour déterminer qui était le meilleur. Ils faisaient une liste, réfléchissaient à des jeux de société, des sports qui pourraient les départager. Soudain, une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux.

- Hey, salut.

Peter se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'accoster.

- Bonsoir.

- Je m'appelle Jenna. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Peter.

- Eh bien, Peter, tu ne voudrais pas me servir quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Peter la détailla de haut en bas, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- Désolée chérie, je t'aurais bien offert un verre, mais je ne fais que dans la qualité.

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée. Elle attrapa le verre de Peter posé sur le bar et lui lança le contenu au visage. Peter sursauta et la jeune femme s'éloigna, pestant. Stiles retint son rire et prit les serviettes que lui tendait le serveur pour les donner à Peter.

- T'as du succès auprès des filles, dis-donc.  
>- Ouais, un succès fou, marmonna l'aîné en s'essuyant.<p>

Il souriait malgré tout, plus amusé que fâché.

- T'aurais pu accepter, Peter.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour passer une bonne soirée. Et c'est avec toi que je suis en vacances.

Stiles sourit et se sentant rougir, il redemanda deux verres au serveur avant de recommencer ses blagues douteuses sur l'odeur de chien mouillé.


	25. Chapter 25

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Désolée, ce chapitre est de nouveau plus court que les autres -' Actuellement il y en a un autre sur lequel je galère, c'est horrible, j'arrive pas à le boucler, il arrivera plus tard, mais je vous prévions déjà, ça risque d'être le bordel dans le chapitre 34 ^^'

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 : <strong>I am thinking of you, thinking of you<strong>

31 juillet, le matin.

Stiles leva les bras en signe de victoire.

- Ça y est, je sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ? répondit Peter de l'extérieur du bungalow où il faisait des mots croisés.

Stiles se leva pour le rejoindre au bord de l'eau.

- Il y a un Marineland à Monterey ! On pourrait aller voir les phoques cet après-midi.

Peter se mordit la lèvre et ferma son livre de jeux.

- Euh… je préfère rester là, moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ben pourquoi ? C'est cool, Marineland.

- Ouais, mais pas pour moi.

Voyant que l'adolescent ne lâcherait pas avant d'en savoir plus et que de toute manière, cela ne lui posait pas de problème d'en parler, il commença à lui expliquer.

- Les loups garous font peur à certains animaux, et les phoques, par exemple, deviennent complètement fous quand on s'approche de trop près. Je n'allais jamais au zoo quand j'étais petit, Laura, Derek et Cora, non plus.

Stiles parut soudain malheureux.

- Les tortues aussi ?

- Oui, un peu.

Stiles acquiesça.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais distant quand on est allé les voir avec Luke et Jim.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça.

Stiles se leva.

- Bon, ben on va trouver autre chose.

Peter lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est hors de question que tu te prives, tu y vas et je reste ici.

- Mais…

- Y a pas de mais ! Tu y vas et puis c'est tout ! Ça me fera des vacances, ajouta l'aîné dans un sourire.

Stiles plissa les yeux et de sa jambe, donna un coup dans l'épaule de Peter.

- Très bien, monsieur l'associable, je t'abandonne alors cet après-midi. Tu pourras inviter Jenna.

- Plutôt mourir ! s'exclama Peter en ricanant.

-SOWK-

Stiles prenait pleins de photos, il avait aussi demandé à un éleveur de le photographier lorsqu'il nourrissait un phoque. A la fin de l'après-midi, il était complètement trempé. Il passa dans la boutique souvenir et sourit en trouvant exactement ce qui lui fallait.

-SOWK-

- C'est moi !

Peter se redressa sur son lit.

- Alors, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

Stiles s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ouais, mais je culpabilise quand même de t'avoir laissé seul.

Peter lui montra le livre de jeux.

- J'ai fini tout mon cahier !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

- En quatre heures, à toi de battre mon record.

- Ce sera fait, même si je t'ai demandé de l'aide la dernière fois, répondit Stiles d'un geste de la main. Regarde, j'ai pris plein de photos pour toi !

Il montra les différentes photos à Peter, lui raconta les tours que faisaient les phoques, ce qu'il avait appris sur leur mode de vie, pourquoi est-ce que son t-shirt était trempé, comment il avait nourri les animaux.

- C'était super ! Ah, et je t'ai ramené quelque chose, aussi…

Il se tourna pour attraper le cadeau totalement difforme qu'il avait acheté à Peter.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc… dit Peter en prenant l'objet qui lui tendait l'hyperactif.

Stiles s'assit en tailleur et se balança d'avant en arrière. Peter ouvrit le cadeau et sourit en soulevant la peluche en forme de requin.

- Merci Stiles, il est super.

- Vraiment, ça te fait plaisir ?

- Mais oui, insista le loup garou en se penchant pour plonger son regard dans celui de Stiles. Et faut dire que j'essaye aussi de t'amadouer pour que tu acceptes ma proposition.

- Depuis quand tu révèles tes stratégies pour arriver à tes fins ? se moqua l'adolescent.

Peter sourit d'un air carnassier et tourna l'ordinateur vers Stiles.

-SOWK-

Stiles s'assit et commença à s'empiffrer de pop-corn.

- Ah, un bon thriller pour terminer cette journée ! T'as eu une bonne idée, Peter !

L'aîné s'assit à côté de lui et lui piqua le pop-corn.

- Je n'ai que de bonnes idées.

Stiles reprit le pop-corn sur ses genoux.

- Non mais c'est vrai, c'est cool, on est d'accord pour ce qui est du septième art, les thrillers, c'est génial ! Encore plus quand c'est mêlé à de l'épouvante !

- Et c'est cool de voir Daniel Radcliffe dans autre chose qu'Harry Potter, répondit Peter en glissant la nourriture vers lui.

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'as fini de me piquer mon pop-corn ?!

- T'es vraiment un égoïste, tu peux pas partager ?

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à ce que le film commence.

* * *

><p>Vous avez reconnu le film qu'ils regardent ? Je l'ai vu, il est flippant mais l'histoire est cool ^^<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Ah, je suis enforme, moi ! Le chapitre 34 sera peut-être moins catastrophique que prévu :P

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 : <strong>Do you want love? Or you want fame ?<strong>

1er aout.

Stiles fit une petite danse de la joie lorsqu'il fit un Strike.

- C'est le quatrième ! s'exclama-t-il. T'en as un de retard, chantonna-t-il en retournant s'assoir.

Peter se leva et analysa les différentes boules de bowling.

- Seulement un, ne te réjouis pas trop vite.

Stiles le regardait se préparer en balançant ses pieds énergiquement. Après les échecs, ils se défiaient au bowling. Leur journée était loin d'être terminée, car cet après-midi, c'était accrobranche dans le Veterans Memorial Park de Monterey. Son téléphone vibra et il soupira en le sortant de sa poche. Il avait oublié d'envoyer un message à son père et ce dernier paniquait déjà. Il fit un copier/coller du message précédent et l'envoya.

- Haha ! Strike !

Il se leva et tapa du pied.

- Tu vas voir, marmonna-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Peter.

-SOWK-

Peter passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Stiles.

- Oh, allez, t'as perdu, c'est pas bien grave !

Stiles tenta de se dégager mais Peter le retint contre lui et frictionna ses cheveux avec jubilation.

- Arrête de me narguer !

Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer. Il alla demander deux entrées pour la piste noire de l'accrobranche. Stiles se reprit. Cette fois-ci, il allait le laminer !

La première partie du parcours se passa bien, mais les choses se compliquaient. Après avoir passé l'araignée où ils avaient fait la course pour arriver le premier en haut, Stiles était en tête, puis il y eut deux chemins de rondins de bois où ils coururent, manquant plusieurs fois de basculer dans le vide. Peter réussit à être plus rapide que l'adolescent. Bien sûr, il ne poussait pas ses capacités à son maximum, et le faire remarquer à l'adolescent avait le don de le mettre en colère et d'augmenter fortement son désir de devancer le loup garou. Peter s'élança donc le premier à la longue tyrolienne. Il arriva rapidement au bout et après s'être équilibré, il se retourna pour voir la descente de Stiles. Or, celui-ci arrivait bien trop vite, et après avoir mis ses pieds en avant pour amortir sa collision avec l'arbre, il commença à glisser en arrière. Peter réussit à lui attraper la main et à le tirer vers lui. Stiles se retrouva collé contre le torse de l'aîné, qui avait sa main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de basculer.

- Ouf, souffla Stiles en laissant son front taper contre l'épaule de Peter. C'était moins une.

- T'es vraiment pas doué, marmonna Peter en s'écartant légèrement.

Stiles lui fit un sourire éblouissant et profita de son inattention pour décrocher imprudemment ses mousquetons et passer devant lui.

- Haha !

Peter, piqué au vif, partit rapidement derrière Stiles qui était en équilibre précaire sur la poutre. Ils riaient et tentaient de se faire basculer, sous le regard désespéré des gérants.

-SOWK-

Stiles trinqua avec un Peter qui acceptait de mauvaise foi.

- Ta victoire n'est pas mérité, t'as triché, grommela-t-il.

- J'y peux rien chi mon corps d'athlète contre le tsien t'as fait beugué, articula Stiles, la paille dans la bouche.

- Pfeuh, n'importe quoi, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Stiles sourit, victorieux. Leur petite bataille commençait bien, et surtout, ils s'amusaient. Tous les deux. Cela se lisait dans les yeux de Peter. Ils brillaient et un léger sourire brisait son visage impénétrable. Il était fasciné par ses yeux cendrés qui, maintenant qu'ils ne l'effrayaient plus, lui apparaissaient magnifiques. A présent qu'il connaissait Peter, le connaissait vraiment, ses yeux lui apparaissaient rieurs, mélancoliques, parfois même brillants de larmes, mais il lui était presque impossible de se souvenir l'effroi ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient la couleur du sang. Non, le dernier souvenir de Peter qu'il avait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore si proches, était lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué, à Cora et à lui, pourquoi Derek avait les yeux bleus et son regard avait brillé de cette lumière glaciale. Mais rien n'était plus beau que l'argent de ses yeux humains. Il sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que Peter avait capté son regard et souriait, amusé.

- Ce ne serait pas toi qui a beugué lorsque mon corps d'athlète était contre le tien ? demanda l'aîné, taquin.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

- Pfeuh, n'importe quoi.

Ils se mirent à rire.

-SOWK-

Le lendemain, Peter fut réveillé en sursaut par un Stiles qui sautait sur le rebord de son lit. Il se frotta le visage.

- Ah putain, Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Dames ! déclara-t-il en tendant un jeu.

Peter se redressa, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil.

- J'y crois pas, t'es allé acheter un nouveau jeu ?

Stiles tendit le pouce vers l'arrière.

- Un ? Pleins, tu veux dire !

Peter pencha la tête et vit une pile de jeux de société.

- Mais t'es fou d'avoir acheté tout ça !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je les ai pas achetés, triple buse, seulement loués à la bibliothèque ! Allez, debout, je veux jouer !

Stiles se leva et alla installer le jeu à l'extérieur, au soleil. Peter se leva difficilement et contourna l'adolescent pour s'éloigner du bungalow.

- Hep, tu vas où, là ?!

- Je vais me chercher un café et un petit-déjeuner ! Jouer contre toi quand t'es hyperactif comme ça et que je viens de me lever, ça risque d'être pénible, mais si en plus j'ai rien dans l'estomac et que tu gagnes, ça va vraiment pas le faire !

Stiles observa Peter qui s'éloignait en traînant les pieds. Génial, il avait le temps d'élaborer une stratégie ! Il commença à préparer le jeu, puis secoua la tête. Quel loup garou grognon ! Enfin, il le supportait, même plus, il l'appréciait, alors Stiles n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Il sourit et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message : _Salut p'pa. Je passe d'excellentes vacances en bonne compagnie. Mon ami et moi, on s'éclate ! Papa, surtout ne te fais aucun souci. Je suis heureux. __Vraiment._


	27. Chapter 27

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27 : <strong>Just wanna touch you for a minute<strong>

2 aout.

La tension était à son comble. Les deux hommes étaient penchés sur le jeu, les sourcils froncés. Stiles avança sa main, puis se ravisa. Ils étaient tous les deux proches de la victoire, le moindre faux déplacement et tout était perdu. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long du nez de Peter et tomba sur le sol. Stiles releva les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'adolescent commença à sourire et sans quitter le regard de son adversaire, il déplaça l'un de ses pions.

- Gagné.

Peter quitta le regard caramel qui devenait de plus en plus taquin et analysa le jeu. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans un soupir.

- C'est pas vrai, tu me fais chier.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Au son de voix blessé de l'adolescent, Peter se redressa vivement et découvrit un Stiles, la main devant la bouche, se retenant d'exploser de rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! réussit à articuler l'adolescent en succombant à son fou-rire.

Peter plissa les yeux et rentra dans le bungalow pour aller chercher un autre jeu. Lorsqu'il le trouva, son sourire s'élargit. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il sortit avec le jeu et adressa un sourire carnassier à Stiles qui cessa de rire instantanément.

-SOWK-

Stiles fronça les sourcils, concentré.

- T'as bougé.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Stiles.

Evidemment, il se recula trop violemment et tous les mikados tombèrent.

- Mais ! C'est pas juste, tu m'as déconcentré !

Peter s'étira et rassembla les mikados.

- On refait une partie ?

- Un peu qu'on refait une partie ! répliqua l'adolescent en se mettant à genoux et en se penchant en avant. T'as fait exprès de choisir ce jeu, je vais pas me laisser faire !

Peter commença, il attrapa cinq mikados avant de bouger. Stiles plissa les yeux et respira profondément avant de tirer un mikado. Pas d'erreur. Il essaya une seconde fois. Coup parfait. Il sourit et se redressa un moment pour ne pas se casser le dos, avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Avide de clouer le bec à Peter, il visa le mikado, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il était placé difficilement mais Stiles se mit au défi. Lorsque Peter remarqua cela, il se racla la gorge, persuadé qu'il allait se louper. Stiles claqua sa langue contre son palet et releva un court instant les yeux vers Peter pour lui intimer de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il se saisit du mikado mais la difficulté et son impatience aidant, il perdit.

- Rah ! s'énerva-t-il en donnant sans le vouloir un coup dans le jeu.

Peter soupira et récupéra de justesse les mikados qui étaient sur le point de basculer dans l'eau.

- T'es pas possible, c'est impossible de finir une partie de mikado avec toi.

Puis, dans un sourire, et en relevant la tête vers Stiles qui affichait sa fameuse moue boudeuse :

- N'empêche, j'ai gagné.

Stiles se leva et alla jusqu'au minibar.

- Bon, pause-déjeuner ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer quand j'ai faim.

- T'arrive jamais à te concentrer.

Peter attrapa le sandwich avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec son visage.

-SOWK-

- Dis-moi, Peter, t'étais comment à mon âge ?

Peter adressa un regard surpris au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Aie. Il était sur la défensive. Stiles pivota vers lui.

- On va faire un truc : je te dis un secret, un truc sur moi, et tu me dis un truc sur ton enfance, d'accord ?

Peter haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds qui baignaient dans l'océan.

- Ok, alors… commença Stiles en se concentrant. La vérité, c'est qu'au début, j'étais très en colère contre Scott.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

- Lorsqu'il a été mordu et accepté dans l'équipe de lacrosse, qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Allison, tout ça, je le voulais aussi et j'étais jaloux. J'en suis presque venu à espérer qu'on me morde.

Peter se tourna, voulant demander à Stiles pourquoi il avait refusé la morsure alors, mais l'adolescent enchaîna rapidement.

- Allez, à toi.

Peter se mordit l'intérieur des joues, réfléchissant. Il avait pleins de choses qui lui venaient mais n'arrivait pas à les formuler. Soudain, l'un de ses combatsde jeunesse lui revint.

- J'ai essayé de retrouver leur père.

Il écrasa le paquet de son sandwich.

- Je n'en savais pas assez pour réussir, alors j'ai essayé de soudoyer des infos à Talia, parce que ses enfants en avaient besoin. Mais elle est toujours restée évasive, comme si elle-même ne savait plus qui il était. Et d'un autre côté, c'était comme si elle ne voulait pas que j'y arrive.

Stiles acquiesça, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il aurait espéré quelque chose qui le concernait plus personnellement, mais cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Peter releva la tête.

- T'as fini de manger ? On peut jouer ?

-SOWK-

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux de société. Des plus longs aux plus rapides, des plus enfantins aux plus complexes. A présent, ils étaient assis par terre dans le bungalow et Peter avait mis Stiles au défi de le battre au poker. Evidemment, pour pimenter le jeu et parce qu'il voulait définitivement être humilié, Stiles proposa de faire un strip-poker. Ils avaient donc rajouté les chaussettes et les chaussures pour que la partie dure plus longtemps. Stiles avait déjà perdu chaussettes et chaussures. Peter avait seulement enlevé ses baskets. L'aîné lança un regard à Stiles derrière ses cartes puis les posa sur la table.

- Brelan.

Stiles sourit et posa ses cartes, lui aussi.

- Full ! chantonna-t-il.

Peter plissa les yeux et voulu enlever l'une de ses chaussettes mais Stiles secoua la tête.

- Tututut ! Tu enlèves ton short.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à toi de choisir ? demanda Peter en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'on a dit qu'au-dessus du brelan, le gagnant pouvait choisir, rappela Stiles, tout sourire.

Peter ouvrit son short en grommelant. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté cette règle stupide. D'un autre côté, s'il arrivait à gagner au prochain tour, il pourrait lui aussi choisir… Un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur son visage, il redistribua les cartes. Stiles prit les cartes en lançant un regard faussement effrayé à l'aîné.

- Quand tu souris comme ça, je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de lycanthrope.

- Même en ayant la capacité de lire dans les pensées, tu perdrais contre moi au poker.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Stiles, confiant, en baissant les yeux sur ses cartes.

Il pâlit. Mais quel jeu de merde ! Il fallait ruser. Il regarda Peter et misa haut. _Il ne voit pas que c'est du bluffe_. Il était bien trop sûr de lui, car l'aîné avait vu son air découragé quelques millièmes de secondes plus tôt. Il cacha un sourire victorieux et fit une mise lui aussi. Ils tentèrent de garder une _poker face_. Puis le verdict tomba.

- Une paire, dit Stiles piteusement en posant ses cartes.

Il se mit à prier de toutes ses forces, en vain. Peter sembla poser ses cartes au ralenti.

- Carré.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit Peter plisser les yeux. Le loup garou appuya ses mains sur le sol et désigna le t-shirt de Stiles de la tête.

- Allez, tu dévoiles ton fameux « torse d'athlète ».

Stiles sourit et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers l'extérieur, enleva son t-shirt qu'il jeta et une fois au bord de l'eau, il sauta.

- La booombe.

L'eau jaillit tout autour de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact. Peter secoua la tête et se leva pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Stiles remonta à la surface et s'appuya sur le rebord, les bras croisés. Il fit un signe de tête.

- Peter, viens, s'il te plaît.

Si c'était demandé aussi gentiment. Peter se leva et vint s'accroupir devant l'adolescent. Stiles s'appuya sur ses bras et approcha son visage du sien. Soudain, il lui attrapa les épaules et tira de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il entendit le corps de Peter tomber à l'eau, il prit conscience des conséquences que pouvaient avoir sa blague et essaya de fuir. Mais Peter lui attrapa la jambe, puis la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Le loup garou sourit d'un air revanchard.

- Tu pensais t'en sortir comme ça ? Mes chaussettes sont trempées, sale gosse.

Stiles tenta un sourire angélique mais but rapidement la tasse, signe que son air innocent n'avait pas du tout attendri le lycanthrope. Il remonta à la surface et s'accrocha aux épaules de Peter pour surnager.

- On fait la course ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Peter abandonna le plus jeune derrière lui et partit en crawl.

- Eh, tu triches, attends-moi ! Merde, t'es un loup garou ou une sirène ?!

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez été attentifs, il se passe quelque chose d'important dans ce chapitre ;)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A, Boyd et Erica ne sont pas morts, les personnages rencontrent des soucis surnaturels mais ils ne seront pas très présents, plutôt en retrait du fil continu de l'histoire, du moins au début. Le sacrifice au Nemeton a bien eu lieu mais aucune porte n'est restée ouverte, donc pas de Nogitsune, Stiles est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain :P. Peter et Derek ont laissé Cora partir, donc pas de Cora et malgré que je l'adore, Malia ne sera pas présente... du moins pour l'instant :D

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Aaaah ! Un de mes chapitres préférés ! :regard sadique:

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 28 : <strong>You know, I used to live alone before, I knew you<strong>

3 aout.

S'ils s'étaient vraiment amusés pendant le premier mois de leurs vacances, le mois d'aout s'annonçait encore plus « fun », comme disait Stiles. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'il y a deux semaines et cela influait sur les journées qu'ils passaient. Il s'en dégageait plus de joie, de rire, parfois des confidences. C'était la conclusion à laquelle ils arrivaient tous les deux alors qu'ils se chamaillaient une fois de plus, cette fois-ci car Stiles voulait encore louer des jeux alors qu'ils ramenaient ceux de la veille à la bibliothèque. La vendeuse les observaient débattre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres...

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills…

Derek se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble. Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de son oncle. Ni à ses messages, ni aux mails. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et même si Peter aimait bien être sur le terrain pour ses plans psychopathes, il pouvait très bien s'être replié pour revenir plus violemment. Il verrouilla sa Camaro et sonna à l'appartement de son oncle. Pas de réponse. Il grommela quelque chose et se recula pour voir la fenêtre de l'appartement.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Hale.

Derek se tourna vers le concierge.

- Bonjour monsieur.

Le concierge releva la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Ça tombe bien que vous veniez, vous pourriez récupérer le courrier de votre oncle ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Le concierge ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, le loup garou à sa suite.

- La boîte aux lettres de votre oncle déborde, ça fait au moins trois semaines qu'il ne l'a plus récupéré, je peux vous le confier ?

Derek accepta mais cette nouvelle était loin de le rassurer. Où était passé Peter ?

-SOWK-

Derek passa devant la maison Stilinski et ralentit, hésitant. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de Stiles autour de la maison. Puis il se décida et se gara sur le côté. Il s'approcha de la maison et après avoir vérifié que personne ne passait dans la rue, il s'accrocha au mur pour essayer de grimper jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent. Mais alors qu'il était presque arrivé en haut, il vit la voiture du shérif approcher. Il sauta et se cacha derrières les arbustes, attendant que le shérif soit rentré. La portière de sa voiture claqua, puis il tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il entendit la porte de la maison se refermer derrière le shérif Stilinski. Il attendit un moment, puis se présenta à la porte et sonna. Le shérif ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir. Derek remarqua immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur de son fils sur lui. Le shérif semblait avoir vieilli, des cernes plus creusées que celles qui marquaient habituellement son visage étaient dessinées autour de ses yeux. Il sentait la solitude et le chagrin.

- Oh, bonjour Derek.

- Bonjour shérif, vous allez bien ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je t'offre un café ?

- Non merci, je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose.

L'homme le regarda, attendant qu'il continue.

- Où est Stiles ?

Le visage de l'aîné s'assombrit.

- Il est parti. Je suis désolé, Derek, mais j'ai du travail.

Le shérif referma la porte et Derek redescendit lentement le chemin pour retourner à sa voiture. Stiles, parti ? Mais parti où ? Pourquoi ? Il se souvint avoir vu une Jeep sur le parking. Celui de l'immeuble où habitait Peter. Derek s'arrêta net et releva la tête.

-SOWK-

Stiles éclata de rire, se rappelant la tête de tous ceux qui essayaient de travailler, le matin-même, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient bruyamment. Peter secoua la tête, amusé, et posa son cocktail pour regarder son téléphone qui venait de se manifester.

- C'est Derek. Il me demande où je suis et me menace.

- Pff, il est stupide, répondit Stiles en regardant les glaces que proposait le restaurant où ils étaient installés.

Peter fixait son téléphone, silencieux. Stiles releva les yeux de la carte.

- Peter, tu es d'accord pour qu'on reparle de la meute ?

- On commande d'abord les desserts, répondit-il en faisant signe à un serveur.

-SOWK-

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas parlé de Derek lorsqu'on a parlé de nos situations au sein de la meute.

- Je ne te cache pas que c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus.

Peter remua la cuillère dans son café liégeois en secouant la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Quelle fouine…

Stiles se contenta de le regarder avec plus d'insistance pour qu'il continue. Le loup garou soupira.

- Ça me fait carrément chier, la relation que j'ai avec Derek. C'est mon neveu, le seul garçon, celui avec qui je jouais aux voitures, à qui j'ai appris à se battre, j'ai suivi de près son passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence, lorsqu'il a commencé à ne plus comprendre sa sœur qui grandissait, la première fois qu'il a tenu tête à Talia, et surtout son premier amour.

Il garda sa cuillère en bouche, le regard vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il recommença à touiller dans son dessert avec plus de ferveur.

- Il était tellement heureux, aucun de vous ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est confié à moi, je veillais sur lui. Et pourtant, c'est la première fois que je l'ai trahi.

Il soupira. Stiles ne disait toujours rien, laissant le loup garou se confier.

- C'est de ma faute si Paige est morte, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'elle soit transformée. Je me souviens parfaitement que je le trouvais irresponsable de sortir avec une humaine, la situation craignait au sein de la meute. Peut-être que j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon, même si je disais que c'était pour qu'ils soient réunis ? Lui montrer qu'elle était en danger.

Il soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'agacement. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle rejetterait la morsure.

Il secoua la tête.

- Peu importe, toujours est-il que ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est son indifférence. Je suis profondément blessé par cette distance qu'il y a entre Derek et moi. J'en suis le seul responsable, mais il était mon neveu et je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi pour ce qui me reste de son attention.

Peter serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Il en avait dit beaucoup, peut-être même trop pour le cœur glacial qu'il était. Et pourtant, il avait dit la vérité à Stiles. Cora était loin et la seule famille qu'il lui restait, qu'il pouvait encore voir et avec qui il pouvait encore « échanger », était Derek. Il refusait de le perdre, peu importe si Derek, au contraire, disait espérer sa mort. Pas sa disparition, non, Derek voulait le garder à l'œil.

Peter eut un rire amer. Stiles sourit tristement.

- Peter, ça va aller ?

- Hmm ? Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas.

- Ben si, je m'inquiète.

Il croisa le regard caramel du jeune garçon.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il recommença à manger sa glace qui avait fondu.

- Parfois.

Peter renifla, amusé. Il releva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Stiles ?

- Hmm ? répondit l'adolescent, de la glace coulant le long de son menton.

- Tu te souviens ? La fois où on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans le hangar.

- Ouais, c'est quand Derek et Scott sont allés cherchés Boyd et Erika dans la banque.

- Avec le recul, je trouve qu'on avait fait un beau travail d'équipe.

- Tu prétendais n'en avoir rien à faire d'Erika et Boyd mais c'est toi qui as pensé aux murs, répondit Stiles, amusé.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Non, je pensais juste qu'on forme une bonne équipe, qu'on bosse bien ensemble.

Stiles sourit et baissa les yeux.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- On pourrait continuer comme ça, une fois…

Peter hésita.

- Lorsqu'on sera de retour.

Stiles acquiesça doucement, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé du retour et une question se formait dans l'esprit de Stiles : allaient-ils conservé cette relation une fois de retour à Beacon Hills ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était que quelque chose d'éphémère ? Au fond de lui, l'hyperactif espérait garder son nouvel ami.


	29. Chapter 29

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 29 : <strong>Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore<strong>

4 août, fin de matinée.

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent Monterey pour Beverly Hills. Peter avait laissé son neveu sans réponse. S'il s'était aperçu de son absence, temps pis, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et certainement pas à Derek qui le soupçonnait de meurtre dès qu'il ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité d'un Kanima tueur ou autre stupide créature surnaturelle dans cette maudite ville ? Peter secoua la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- Dis Peter, je repensais à un truc.

Peter quitta un instant la route des yeux pour regarder l'adolescent.

- Quoi ?

- « Si tu veux savoir ce qui a changé Derek, tu as besoin de savoir ce qui a changé ses yeux ». De ce que tu m'en as dit, je trouve ça dommage qu'il ait changé comme ça. Même si…

- Même si quoi ?

- Je trouve qu'il a évolué, il a sauvé la vie de Cora. Il pense aux autres. Enfin… à ses Bêtas.

- Tu veux dire comme lorsqu'il est sorti avec cette salope de Jennifer ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

- Il était… amoureux. Il ne voyait plus le danger. Comme avec Paige et Kate.

- Quelle est ta conception de l'amour, Stiles ? Tu penses qu'il faut être aussi stupide ? Je sais que c'est le cas des adole-

- Je ne suis pas stupide, le coupa Stiles en se tournant vers lui, le regard sévère.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour ?

Stiles regarda le paysage et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait souvent rêvé de sa possible relation avec Lydia, du jour où une fille tomberait amoureuse de lui mais ce genre de questions le déstabilisait.

- Je pense que la confiance est primordiale. La discussion aussi, parce qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble s'il y a des rancœurs. Au sein du couple, il faut être attentionné, tendre, mais rester lucide. On vit pas dans un conte de fée.

Stiles renifla, amusé.

- Plutôt dans un thriller, nous concernant. Et t-

- Si tu comptes me dire ton fameux « et toi, Peter ? », je ne répondrais pas, dit le loup garou, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Derek est un incurable romantique, il croit sincèrement à l'amour, même s'il se vautre et qu'il parait de glace.

- C'est génétique ?

Peter haussa un sourcil et lança un bref regard à l'adolescent.

- N'essaye pas d'avoir des infos de manière détournée, je te connais.

Stiles fit sa moue boudeuse et remit le son de la radio à présent qu'ils avaient fini de discuter.

Things we lost to the flames. Things we'll never see again.

Peter appuya brusquement sur la radio pour l'éteindre. Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers l'aîné. Son visage était pâle, il fixait la route, les dents serrées et les mains crispées sur le volant. La jointure de ses doigts blanchissait, tant il le serrait. Stiles tenta de cacher sa tristesse et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour laisser à Peter son intimité. Il posa simplement sa main sur le genou du loup garou. Ce dernier se crispa, surprit par ce contact, puis finit pas se détendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

-SOWK-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Beverly Hills, ils allèrent directement se balader dans le parc de Beverly Hills. Peter montrait les œuvres d'art à Stiles mais l'hyperactif ne lui donnait pas de réelle réponse. Peter tenta plusieurs fois d'engager la discussion, en vain. Ils mangèrent une glace dans le parc, Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à ses habitudes.

- Tu veux goûter ? proposa le loup garou en tendant sa glace.

Stiles passa sa langue sur la boule de glace de Peter et acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Elle est bonne ? insista le loup garou.

Stiles acquiesça plus vigoureusement et détourna le regard vers les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. L'adolescent ne disait rien, regardait dans le vide, semblait en pleine réflexion. Mais pas ses réflexions habituelles sur des sujets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, non, c'était une réflexion plus profonde, un souvenir, peut-être.

-SOWK-

Après leur promenade, ils cherchèrent un hôtel. Stiles informa Peter qu'il allait à la piscine, Peter viendrait toquer à la porte de sa chambre pour descendre dîner. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de la chambre du plus jeune, il souriait, tentant de transmettre son enthousiasme, mais Stiles lui ouvrit la porte, le visage neutre. Peter perdit patience.

- Merde, Stiles ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! T'as décroché maximum dix mots de tout l'après-midi !

Stiles le fit entrer dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, puis releva la tête, les yeux humides.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté un cocktail Molotov dans la gueule.

Peter haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Il croisa les bras.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'excuse d'avoir essayé de me tuer.

Stiles eut un rire léger et s'essuya les yeux.

- Et puis, c'est pas vraiment toi, c'est Argent qui a brisé le flacon.

L'aîné sourit en coin et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour aller dans le couloir.

- Mais ça te fais quand même une dette envers moi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et lorsqu'il suivit Peter dans le couloir, toute son énergie était revenue.

- Attends, t'es gonflé quand même, tu veux que je te rappelle toutes les conneries que t'as fait ? D'abord, t'as démoli notre lycée, une partie de l'hôpital où travaille Melissa, ah, et parlons-en de Melissa, t'as pensé à son petit cœur de guimauve ? Sans oublier Lydia, t'as vu dans quel état t'as mis sa robe de Bal ? En plus, j'ai dû la laisser avec cet imbécile de Jackson, et puis la fois où j'ai failli me retrouver à couper le bras de Derek, qui est-ce que Kate visait à la base ? Ben c'était toi aussi, alors je veux bien que j'ai été légèrement offensif mais…

Peter se retourna et lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Ok, Stiles, j'ai compris. On est quitte.

Les yeux de Stiles se plissèrent, signe qu'il souriait, victorieux. Peter enleva sa main et continua son chemin vers le restaurant.

- Allez, on va manger, j'ai une faim de loup, moi.

Stiles secoua la tête et le suivit. Il déteignait sur lui, ça devenait vraiment mauvais.

* * *

><p>:sautille dans tous les sens: iiiih j'adore ce chapitre ! Si vous vous dites "oh mon Dieu, mais quel monstre ! Pauvre Peter !" Dirigez toute votre indignation vers Lily2012 :D (je suis une amie trop gentille)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Dites-moi s'il y a des fautes, parce que corriger et regarder _Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur _en même temps... x)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 30 : <strong>We're not gonna lose 'cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be !<strong>

5 aout, début d'après-midi.

Peter releva la tête lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva et Stiles entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un sachet à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? marmonna Peter en refermant la porte derrière l'adolescent.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit et tendit le sachet.

- Cadeau.

Peter secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me gâtes comme ça ?

Stiles plissa les yeux.

- Si tu n'acceptes pas mon cadeau, tu vas me vexer.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et prit le sachet. Il s'assit à côté de Stiles et l'ouvrit. Il haussa les sourcils et sortit le t-shirt vert qui s'y trouvait. Il l'appuya contre son torse. On pouvait y voir écrit Peter Pan et le célèbre personnage dessiné.

- Quel est le héros le plus explosif ?

Peter releva la tête vers l'hyperactif, un air perplexe au visage.

- Peter Pan ! s'exclama Stiles.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et éclata de rire. Peter secoua la tête, souriant, et remit le t-shirt dans le sachet.

- Merci Stiles. En fait, t'aimes bien les cadeaux pour te foutre de moi.

Stiles se rassit et pinça les joues du loup garou.

- Oh, mais c'est pas bien méchant, sourit Stiles face à l'air blasé du loup garou.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Peter et alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

- J'espère que t'es prêt, on part dans un quart d'heure.

- Oui, chef, se moqua Peter.

-SOWK-

Stiles dansait, tout en roulant. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Tout d'abord parce que Peter avait accepté de porter le t-shirt qu'il lui avait offert, et ensuite parce qu'ils roulaient vers Yosemite, où ils pourraient jouer aux chercheurs d'or. Peter, à côté de lui, regardait le mots fléchés de Stiles.

- Deux de moins que moi, t'as perdu.

- Merde, grommela l'adolescent. Je réessayerais et j'y arriverais.

- C'est cela, oui, se moqua Peter. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la route, tu vas louper la sortie.

- Oups !

-SOWK-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Yosemite, le soleil se couchait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul hôtel, plutôt petit et simple mais cela leur suffisait pour le peu de temps qu'ils y passeraient. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Stiles pour discuter, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de pièce commune. Peter se laissa lourdement tombé sur le lit et s'appuya sur son coude.

- Stiles, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que tu me devrais quelque chose ?

L'hyperactif cligna des yeux.

- Euh, tu veux dire la fois où tu as payé le restaurant mexicain ? T'étais sérieux ?

Peter sourit d'un air carnassier.

- Bien sûr.

L'adolescent soupira et s'assit à côté de l'aîné.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire ?

Peter se leva et tendit le sachet qu'il avait emmené dans la chambre.

- Au restaurant, ce soir, tu vas devoir porter ce t-shirt que j'ai personnalisé.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et sortit le vêtement. On y voyait les personnages du dessin animé _Le petit Prince _et au-dessus des deux personnages, Peter avait écrit quelque chose : Stiles était écrit au-dessus du renard et Peter au-dessus du Prince. Stiles haussa un sourcil.

- Mais où est-ce que t'as trouvé ce truc ?

- A Redding, répondit Peter, fier de lui. Je porte ton t-shirt Peter Pan, tu portes celui-là.

Stiles secoua la tête en riant.

- Ok, l'idée c'est que tu m'apprivoises, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant le dessin du t-shirt.

- Je t'ai déjà à ma merci, voyons.

- Mouais, après tout, on est amis, non ?

- Bien sûr qu'on est amis.

Le sourire de Stiles était plus éblouissant et sincère que jamais.

-SOWK-

Le serveur retint un sourire lorsque Peter et Stiles entrèrent dans le restaurant.

- Bonsoir, messieurs. Une table pour deux ?

Il les guida jusqu'à une table et leur donna la carte avant de repartir.

- Dis, il se moquait de nous, là, ou j'ai rêvé ? demanda Stiles en désignant l'endroit où était allé le serveur.

Peter cacha son sourire derrière la carte.

- Moi, je pense qu'il se moquait bien plus de toi que de moi.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

- Pff, même pas vrai.

Lorsque le serveur revint, Stiles se redressa fièrement pour montrer son t-shirt. L'homme baissa furtivement le regard vers celui-ci.

- Excusez-moi, vous étiez à Disneyland ? Je trouve vos t-shirt très amusants, surtout le votre, jeune homme.

Peter pouffa de rire derrière sa main. Stiles croisa les bras, vexé.

- Vous n'êtes pas très futé, _Le petit Prince _n'est pas un personnage Disney.

Le serveur perdit son sourire et pâlit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je…

- C'est de la culture générale, quand même.

Peter mordait sur son doigt pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le serveur était mal tombé, la culture de l'hyperactif était imbattable. Stiles referma le menu d'un geste sec et le tendit au serveur.

- La suggestion du chef, s'il vous plaît, merci. Peter, gronda-t-il en fusillant le loup garou du regard, lorsque tu auras fini de glousser bêtement, tu pourras peut-être commander ?

Peter acquiesça et tendit la carte au serveur qui était réellement mal à l'aise face au duo.

- La même chose, réussit-il à articuler.

Le serveur s'éloigna rapidement. Stiles regarda Peter d'un air mauvais.

- Mais t'as pas fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?

- Oh, c'est mignon, t'es vexé !

- Mignon ? Waouh… Ce mot sonne bizarre dans ta bouche. En tout cas, si moi je suis le jeune homme, toi, il te considère comme un vieux.

Mais aucune des réparties de l'adolescent ne réussit à calmer Peter, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'un autre serveur vint les voir pour remplacer le précédent. Le regard de Stiles le fit taire avant qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit.


	31. Chapter 31

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément Lily2012 car elle fait beaucoup pour cette fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 31 : <strong>As hair grew grey on top of our heads<strong>

6 aout.

Stiles fixait Peter, les yeux plissés. L'aîné, lui, buvait son café, tentant de retenir un sourire.

- T'as pas été assez méchant avec ton histoire de t-shirt. Tu prépares autre chose, j'en suis sûre.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'intention de l'aîné, mais il pouvait bien le faire marcher un petit peu.

- Oh, peut-être que je trouverais un truc, murmura-t-il en reposant sa tasse, un sourire fier au visage.

Stiles souffla en secouant la tête. Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

- Eh, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va trouver de l'or !

- Chercher, Stiles, chercher…

- Arrête de ruiner mes rêves, je te jure qu'on va en trouver !

- On pari ? proposa Peter en tendant sa main.

Stiles la serra en fixant l'aîné dans les yeux.

- Ok, si on trouve de l'or, que ce soit toi ou moi...

- Tu m'achète l'accessoire ridicule que tu veux, je le porte toute une journée.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

- Ah ouais, t'es sûr de gagner…

- Si on ne trouve pas d'or…

- Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux pendant une journée.

- Toi aussi, t'es plutôt confiant.

Ils se sourirent pour confirmer leur accord.

-SOWK-

Le village touristique était magnifique. Des femmes se baladaient, habillées en robes des années 1850 et souriaient lorsqu'elles passaient à côté des touristes pour les saluer, des cow-boys passaient en parlant d'or. Stiles était émerveillé devant ce décor d'une autre époque. Il avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Peter mit sa main sous le menton de Stiles.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, lui dit-il, moqueur.

Stiles lui lança un regard, le nez froncé. Il vit un panneau et posa sa main sur le bras de Peter.

- Là ! On va chercher de l'or !

Ils allèrent se renseigner et un homme les emmena devant des cuves remplies d'eau. Il leur montra les différents ustensiles du chercheur d'or : la batée, la pioche, les tubes pour récupérer les paillettes d'or, une pipette, une loupe. Stiles trépignait d'impatience. Enfin, le cow-boy leur montra comment s'y prendre, puis leur céda la place en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Peter sourit en coin.

- Que le meilleur gagne.

Stiles leva la batée devant lui.

- Porte moi chance, toi.

-SOWK-

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils n'avaient toujours rien. Stiles vérifiait de temps en temps que Peter ne trichait pas et ne lui disait pas lorsqu'il avait quelque chose, mais le loup garou prenait tout cela très au sérieux, il avait les sourcils froncés. Stiles sourit, amusé par le visage du loup garou. Peter dévia le regard vers la batée de Stiles.

- Eh, Stiles, y a quelque chose qui brille, là.

L'adolescent se tourna vivement et sortit sa batée de l'eau. Il prit la loupe et observa plus en détail. Il leva son bras, triomphant.

- Yessss, c'est de l'or !

Certaines personnes relevèrent la tête et applaudirent, pendant que Stiles faisait le beau. Peter fit la moue et Stiles ne put empêcher un regard mesquin.

- T'as perdu notre pari.

- Mouais, et ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

Stiles ricana et s'il n'avait pas eu la batée si précieuse entre ses mains, il se les serait frottées de jubilation.

-SOWK-

Stiles plissa les yeux et cliqua sur un lien. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit un nouvel onglet pour regarder l'itinéraire.

- C'est toi ou moi qui roule, demain ?

Peter releva les yeux de son livre. Il était assis sur un fauteuil dans la chambre du plus jeune.

- Comme tu veux, pourquoi ? C'est loin l'endroit où tu nous emmènes ?

Stiles sourit derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Presque cinq heures de route, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de porter ton accessoire.

Peter soupira.

- T'as pas oublié.

Stiles se redressa pour voir le visage de Peter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis allé chercher en ville quand on est rentré du village historique ? J'avais déjà repéré ce qui te rendrait ridicule.

- Sadique.

- Psychopathe.

- Gamin.

- Papy.

L'oreiller contre lequel Peter était appuyé atterrit sur le visage de Stiles.

- Tous les noms que tu veux mais pas papy.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Il vieillit mal, le loup garou ? se moqua-t-il.

Si Peter n'avait pas autant tenu à son livre, il aurait certainement rejoint l'oreiller. Il le ferma et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher, tu gardes l'ordi ?

Stiles bailla et l'éteignit.

- Non, garde ton bordel, répondit-il en le tendant à l'aîné.

Peter marmonna une réponse incompréhensible en secouant la tête.

- Au fait, Derek a encore essayé de m'appeler aujourd'hui.

- T'as répondu ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai laissé seul un moment ? Non, j'ai pas répondu.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne t'accompagne pas aux toilettes et je ne sais pas ce que tu y fais.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'a dit qu'il se passe des choses bizarres au Nord mais on y était et on n'a rien remarqué d'anormal. Il m'accuse d'être responsable de ce qui se passe.

Stiles roula sur le dos.

- Stupide.

- Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal.

_Menteur,_ pensa Stiles.

- Qu'il se démerde un petit peu, je ne suis pas plus Alpha que lui.

Peter adressa un petit sourire à Stiles pour que l'adolescent ne se sente pas visé par son ton sec.

- Bonne nuit, Stiles. A demain.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, répondit-il en baillant et en s'étirant. N'oublie pas que tu reçois ton cadeau demain.

- Tu vas t'endetter à force de m'offrir des cadeaux, ricana Peter en sortant de la chambre.

Stiles sourit, heureux de sa journée.


	32. Chapter 32

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément ma petite Lily ! :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 32 : <strong>It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at<strong>

7 aout, matinée.

Peter le maudissait. Il maudissait Stiles du plus profond de son être. Il baissa la visière pour se voir dans le miroir et grimaça. Sale gamin, idiot, hyperactif, fouineur…

- Il te plaît mon collier, Peter ? demanda Stiles sans quitter la route du regard, un sourire malicieux au visage.

Peter tira sur le collier pour l'observer plus en détails.

- Un collier de chien marmonna-t-il. Un collier avec un os sur lequel est inscrit « Kiki ». Stiles, je te méprise profondément.

L'adolescent éclata de rire. Il adorait ridiculiser Peter, surtout lorsqu'il ronchonnait comme aujourd'hui, depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Yosemite. Stiles regarda sa montre.

- Avec un peu de chances, on arrivera à Solvang vers 14 heures.

Peter se tourna vers Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va s'arrêter pour manger sur une aire d'autoroute et que je vais devoir garder ce truc autour du cou ?

- T'as tout compris, Rex, ricana l'hyperactif.

- Je te méprise. Profondément.

-SOWK-

Ils s'installèrent à une table, près de la fenêtre. Peter fixait l'adolescent avec un regard noir, tandis que ce dernier engloutissait le contenu de son assiette, l'air fier.

Deux filles passèrent à côté de leur table et pouffèrent de rire.

- Vous vous faites un délire sado-maso ? demanda l'une d'elles en gloussant.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer, alors que Peter retrouvait le sourire. Il se pencha vers Stiles.

- Ça, c'est le karma.

Les jeunes filles se moquèrent gentiment de Stiles qui toussait, la serviette devant la bouche et le visage rougissant, puis leur souhaitèrent un « bon appétit » avant de s'éloigner. Peter se redressa fièrement, montrant son collier.

- Regardez, regardez, je suis son esclave ! Il me maltraite !

Stiles tendit les mains pour tenter de le faire taire.

- Mais ça suffit, tais-toi, mais tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai, Peter, la ferme !

- Il me donne des ordres, au secours !

-SOWK-

- Je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi gamin, dit Stiles en secouant la tête.

- C'est à ton contact que je deviens comme ça.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûr que t'adores t'éclater, déconner, et que t'es un grand gamin dans l'âme.

- Même pas vrai, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Stiles lui pinça la joue.

- Mais si, je te dis !

Il sourit et monta le son de la radio, commençant à chanter aussi fort (et faux ?) que possible. Peter esquissa un sourire et se mit à chanter lui aussi, mais avec plus de retenue. _Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

-SOWK-

Solvang. Village de Californie inspiré de l'architecture danoise, village fleuri, accueillant et coloré. Stiles passa à côté du Moulin, traversa un pont et se gara à côté de l'hôtel. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle ville, ils déposèrent rapidement leurs affaires à l'hôtel, avant d'aller se promener. Au début, Stiles marchait doucement car il écrivait un message à son père. Il souffla d'exaspération. Il adorait son père, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son départ, c'était vrai, mais il était majeur, responsable, la plupart du temps, il n'y avait là rien de surnaturel, alors il pouvait bien lui faire confiance, non ? Et après tout, s'il était parti, c'était aussi parce que son propre père avait oublié son anniversaire, ses dix-huit ans, alors il pouvait bien s'en souvenir en voyant que son fils était parti, ça allait peut-être faire tilt à un moment donné.

_Flash back_

_Stiles caressa le marbre du bout des doigts. Il renifla et leva les yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qui perlaient encore au bord de ses yeux._

_- Maman, si tu savais comme tu me manques…_

_Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique en voyant la photo posée sur la tombe. Une photo de sa mère le portant sur ses épaules._

_- Tu crois qu'on s'intéresse encore à moi ? Même papa…_

_Sa voix se brisa. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage._

_- Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, il va comprendre que je suis encore là et que j'ai besoin de lui._

_Il alluma les bougies sur la tombe, faisant attention au vent._

_- Je serais prudent, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Fin flash back_

- Stiles ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. Peter avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le regardait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Ça va ?

Il essuya la larme qui roulait sur la joue de Stiles. Gêné, ce dernier écarta doucement la main de Peter et rangea son téléphone. Il recommença à marcher le long de la rivière. Peter le rattrapa et passa son bras sous celui de Stiles.

- Allez, respire l'air frais. Tu sens ? C'est parfumé, les arbres nous protègent du soleil, ils amènent de la fraîcheur…

- Tu es poète, maintenant ? rit doucement Stiles en tournant son visage vers l'aîné.

Peter plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas encore sur moi.

- Tu me les feras découvrir ?

- Bien sûr, on a le temps.

Peter sourit et Stiles observa alors la nature autour de lui, comme lui avait dit Peter. Lorsque le vent soufflait, les arbres ondulaient, quelques pétales de fleurs s'envolaient. Des effluves de fleurs, de sèves, acidulées, certaines épicées, emplissaient l'air. Le son de la rivière apaisait le cœur de l'adolescent qui avait oublié son chagrin. Dans cet univers si loin de ses soucis, auprès de Peter, si différent de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal.


	33. Chapter 33

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément ma petite Lily ! :)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Petit clin d'oeil pour m'excuser des Directioner que j'ai froissé ;)

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 33 : <strong>No I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me<strong>

8 aout, l'après-midi.

Ils revenaient tout juste du restaurant où ils étaient allés manger après la visite de l'un des moulins de Solvang. Ils y avaient appris beaucoup sur la communauté danoise de Californie qui s'était installée à Solvang, village construit par les Américains pour que les danois puissent y vivre avec leurs traditions. En arrivant à l'hôtel, Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son téléphone entre les mains.

- Mon père veut savoir ce que je fais, où je suis, avec qui… J'en peux plus.

Peter s'assit à côté de lui, fixant l'écran de son propre téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

- 1, 2… 4 appels manqués de Derek. Il me les brise, qu'il se démerde avec sa meute.

Soudain, une lueur malicieuse passa dans son regard. Il se tourna vers Stiles.

- Stiles.

- Hmm, répondit l'adolescent qui répondait, du moins essayait de répondre, à son père.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on les oublie ?

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

- Hein ?

- Les téléphones, tu veux pas qu'on les balance ? On aurait pu y penser avant, mais t'en as pas marre de sans cesse devoir rendre des comptes ? Ils nous gâchent la vie.

Stiles releva les yeux de l'écran et hésita un instant. Il envoya le message, éteignit son iPhone, et le tendit à Peter.

- Tu gardes mon téléphone et je prends le tien, du moins la batterie.

Peter enleva la batterie de son téléphone et la donna à Stiles.

- Marché conclu.

Ils allèrent ranger leurs téléphones respectifs dans leurs valises. Fini l'électronique, les emmerdeurs. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, pour de vrai.

-SOWK-

Stiles serra les mains sur son guidon.

- Prêt.

Peter posa le pied sur la pédale et acquiesça.

- Prêt.

Ils avaient loué des vélos pour pouvoir profiter au maximum des chemins longeant Solvang. Ils partirent donc tranquillement, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, shorts de sport et t-shirts, vite de trop avec le soleil haut dans le ciel. Peter fit arrêter Stiles pour pouvoir enlever son t-shirt qu'il rangea dans son sac à dos.

- Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil, lui dit Stiles.

- Oui, papa, se moqua l'aîné en repartant.

Stiles le rattrapa et il suffit d'un rapide échange de regards pour qu'ils commencent à faire la course comme deux gamins inconscients.

-SOWK-

Stiles vida la moitié de la bouteille d'eau, avant de la tendre à Peter.

- J'avais oublié que je faisais la course contre un loup garou, constata Stiles d'une voix essoufflée.

Peter finit la bouteille d'eau et se coucha dans l'herbe.

- Eh ouais, répondit Peter, fièrement, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Stiles s'allongea sur le côté et prit une fleur pour chatouiller le nez de Peter. Ce dernier fronça le nez et l'adolescent pouffa de rire.

- On dirait vraiment un chien comme ça.

Peter esquissa un sourire, sans faire de commentaire, et Stiles put continuer son petit manège. Il planta des fleurs dans les cheveux de Peter, lui en mit une dans la bouche, lui fit une moustache avec de l'herbe, sans recevoir aucune désapprobation du loup. _Apprivoisé_, pensa l'adolescent. Mais cela sonnait bien trop animal, et Peter n'était pas un animal de compagnie, mais son ami.

-SOWK-

9 aout.

Stiles était seul à l'hôtel, allongé en travers de son lit. Peter était sorti se promener, mais en bon jeune fainéant, le cadet était resté dans sa chambre. Il tapota sur la table de nuit pour attraper son iPod. Il se connecta au wifi et alla sur internet. Il tapa rapidement le titre d'une musique et posa l'iPod à côté de lui.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain._

Stiles fixait le plafond, se plongeant dans des souvenirs aux côtés de sa famille, ses amis. Cette musique avait le don de le rendre nostalgique, sans forcément qu'il se sente malheureux, juste rêveur. Et au moins, son esprit arrêtait de se poser des questions idiotes et trop compliquées.

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight._

Il sourit, se souvenant de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait le mur avec Scott. Ils n'avaient que treize ans, et Stiles avait supplié son meilleur ami de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez Lydia. Il n'était pas invité à son anniversaire mais voulait entendre la musique, sentir l'ambiance d'un anniversaire comme celui-ci, au moins un peu.

_I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm, and time is frozen._

A présent, Lydia et lui étaient amis, c'était même elle que Deaton avait désigné pour le maintenir sous l'eau. Peut-être avaient-ils un lien spécial ?

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage._

Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il se sentait bien plus proche de Peter que de tous ses autres « amis ».

_The way that I've been holding on so tight with nothing in between._

Il se mit à sourire bêtement en pensant à son père. Peter, son ami ? Il imaginait la tête du shérif lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Son père lui manquait un peu, il était seul, il devait se sentir abandonné, comme lorsque sa mère était morte. Ils s'étaient sentis si seuls.

_And I've been waiting for this time to come around. _

Mais la liberté, filer comme ça sans but précis, sans contraintes… Il serait sans aucun doute prêt à retenter l'expérience un jour, peut-être avec son père ou Scott lorsqu'ils auront compris que Stiles a besoin d'eux.

- Je croyais que tu les aimais pas, dit Peter en entrant dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Il referma la porte de la chambre et s'assit dos à l'adolescent.

- Exception faite de cette chanson, répondit Stiles en baissant un peu le son.

Peter s'allongea dans le sens opposé à celui du plus jeune, sa tête à côté de la sienne.

- Peter ?  
>- Hmm.<br>- Tu voudrais pas qu'on reste ici pour toujours ?  
>Peter tourna la tête.<br>- Ici ? Tu veux dire ici, couchés sur ton lit, à regarder le plafond ? plaisanta-t-il.  
>- Non, ici... Partout ailleurs sauf à Beacon Hills.<br>Il y eut un léger silence. Peter réfléchissait à la question de l'adolescent.  
>- Ton père en ferait une attaque, plaisanta le loup garou.<br>- Je ne te parle pas des autres mais de nous deux. Tu ne me dis pas ce que toi, tu en penses.  
>Stiles avait raison. Peu importait l'avis des autres. A ce moment précis, c'était le sien qu'il voulait.<br>- Oui, ce serait bien.  
>Il appuya sa tête contre celle de Stiles.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément ma petite Lily ! :)

Voilà le chapitre que j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire. Grâce à Lily, il n'est pas si pourri que ça ^^ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews précédentes mais ça fait partie de mes priorités :D

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 34 : <strong>And I'll sing a song, that'd be just ours<strong>

9 aout, en soirée.

Ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires et s'installèrent dans la voiture. Ils retournaient sur Hollywood, Stiles avait vu sur internet que le musée de la mort avait une nouvelle exposition, et cela les intéressait tous les deux. Peter grimpa derrière le volant et ils quittèrent rapidement la ville après un dernier regard vers le moulin illuminé. Ils étaient silencieux, Stiles le visage fixé sur l'extérieur, Peter sur la route. Le calme dans la voiture ressemblait à celui qu'il y avait lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Beacon Hills, mais tant de choses avaient changées. Ils étaient plus libres, plus heureux, plus complices. Il n'y avait aucune prise de tête, juste de l'amusement dans leurs yeux, des sourires taquins, lorsqu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et seulement à eux. Et c'était ce qu'ils essayaient de faire de plus en plus.

Stiles frissonna et se tourna pour attraper la couverture à l'arrière de la voiture. Peter enleva la clime, voyant que l'adolescent avait froid. Stiles s'enroula tout de même dans la couverture, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

- J'adore rouler la nuit, c'est tellement plus agréable, ronronna-t-il.

- Là, en l'occurrence, c'est moi qui roule, marmonna Peter, amusé.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se cala sur son fauteuil, bercé par la musique qui emplissait la voiture.

-SOWK-

Peter regarda sa montre. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de route avant d'arriver à Hollywood. Avec un peu de chances, ils arriveraient pour le repas à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci semblait avoir commencé sa nuit. Peter ne souriait pas. Il se contentait de lancer des regards furtifs à son visage endormi. Il ralentit pour pouvoir remonter la couverture qui tombait de ses épaules.

-SOWK-

10 aout.

Au déjeuner, Stiles demanda à nouveau à Peter de lui parler de Derek. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur la jeunesse de Peter et les deux loups garous étaient tellement liés à l'époque qu'il était certain de réussir à avoir quelques infos. Il avait compris que c'était le seul moyen de connaître la vie de Peter.

- Talia le tenait à l'écart de ce qui se passait avec Ennis et Deucalion. Mais il avait vu la spirale, et moi aussi. Je m'intéressais à ce qui se passait, comme Derek, et j'ai finis par comprendre Ennis. La douleur, la haine, l'impuissance, te poussent à faire des choses que tu regrettes. Tu es aveuglé par la haine, et c'est pour cela qu'il a déclaré la guerre aux Argent. A tord, évidemment.

Peter prit une gorgée de vin et secoua la tête.

- Peu importe, tu sais déjà tout ça. Paige était la bonne. Derek était amoureux d'elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été, et elle lui a été enlevée, par ma faute. Il ne retombera plus jamais amoureux de cette manière, j'en suis persuadé, et cela même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas s'attacher à une autre personne comme ça.

- Il ne le veut pas ?

- Non. J'en sais encore suffisamment sur Derek pour le savoir.

_Observateur_, pensa Stiles.

- Et toi ?

Peter leva la tête vers Stiles, qui avait le menton dans le creux de sa main.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu parles des sentiments de Derek, tu dis qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne, qu'il ne trouvera plus jamais quelqu'un comme Paige. T'es tombé amoureux d'une personne comme lui il l'a été ?

Peter se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. L'adolescent était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur lui.

- J'aimais bien draguer les lycéennes. Une fois, je suis resté longtemps avec une amie de Laura, mais la famille est pour moi plus importante que tout et lorsque ma nièce l'a découvert, je l'ai quittée.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu as renoncé à la fille que tu aimais pour Laura ?

Peter secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que je l'aimais. Du moins… oh, tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions, en fait, plaisanta le loup garou pour cacher sa gêne.

Il se gratta la tête et Stiles ne put retenir son sourire. Il était fier de réussir à mettre le loup garou dans cet état.

- C'est trop compliqué ces sentiments, je verrais bien si un jour ça me tombe dessus.

_C'est arrivé, c'est comme ça. Il faut savoir accepter ce qui te rend heureux. _Stiles cligna des yeux lorsque la voix de Luke résonna dans sa tête. Il se redressa et se resservit du vin. Peter haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Leur discussion s'arrêta là.

-SOWK-

11 aout, matinée.

Peter regardait autour de lui, un sourire narquois au visage. Ce musée l'amusait sincèrement. Il lisait les différentes fiches des criminels, ce qu'ils avaient fait, leur peine, s'ils avaient échoué ou non. Parfois, il interpellait Stiles pour critiquer ce qu'avaient fait les criminels, mais pas dans le sens qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Non mais sérieusement, t'as vu cette andouille ?! Se faire avoir de cette manière, c'est pas à moi que ça serait arrivé !

Stiles haussa un sourcil sceptique et continua la visite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter lui attrapa à nouveau le bras.

- Non mais sérieux, celui-là il a perdu ses chaussures ! Faut apprendre à nouer ses lacets avant de vouloir braquer quoi que ce soit !

Stiles pouffa de rire et continua. Peter ne put retenir une nouvelle remarque plus longtemps.

- Sa carte d'identité… Il a laissé sa carte d'identité sur le lieu du crime, mais il est con ou quoi ?

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Peter, t'aimerais être reconnu dans un endroit comme ça ?

- Ben déjà, c'est con un musée comme ça, c'est rendre hommage à des personnes qui ont fait du mal, mais si en plus ils sont cons…

Stiles secoua la tête en riant et passa son bras sous celui de Peter.

- Allez viens, mon beau gentleman cambrioleur, on passe à une autre salle.

Peter le suivit, fredonnant joyeusement.

-SOWK-

L'après-midi, ils allèrent visiter un tout autre musée : le musée d'art contemporain de Los Angeles. Peter attrapa le bras de Stiles, sans prêter attention au prospectus qu'il lui tendait.

- Laisse tomber, ils n'expliquent pas les choses correctement dans ces trucs.

Peter sourit et tira Stiles vers un tableau.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

L'adolescent sourit, amusé. Il lui était difficile de ne pas suivre l'aîné, étant donné la force avec laquelle il le serrait contre lui.

- C'est un tableau de Franz Kline, un peintre du XXème siècle. C'est de l'expressionnisme, il peignait de manière spontanée et intense. Regarde ces traits, on dirait qu'il l'a fait avec toute sa rage, cela s'apparente à une cage selon la distance à laquelle tu le regardes. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il avait vraiment une idée derrière ce tableau…

Stiles regarda Peter qui avait les yeux rivés au tableau, pensif.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, Peter ?

- J'adore l'histoire et l'art, surtout l'art. C'est ma passion. Viens, j'ai vu qu'ils ont du Andy Warhol, tu sais, il est né à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie, comme Franz Kline…

Peter était intarissable sur l'art. Stiles l'écoutait lui parler des différents peintres, sculpteurs, photographes, dont ils voyaient les œuvres.

- Jean Fautrier, un peintre français, il a fait ce tableau, _I'm falling in love. _Bon, je t'accorde qu'il est étrange, mais c'est intéressant de voir sa représentation de l'amour, de l'instant où l'on tombe amoureux. Il semble brouillon, perdu, ce mélange de couleurs, comme les couleurs de l'âme, et les deux ombres, comme une personne qui vient se faire une place contre lui.

Peter ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, mais Stiles trouvait cela amusant. Il le regardait, émerveillé, buvant ses paroles, son savoir, et trouvait que Peter était particulièrement heureux à ce moment-là, dans son élément, dans une bulle de bonheur, dont il faisait un peu partie. Il se dit en son fort-intérieur que Peter était vraiment beau lorsqu'il souriait comme ça.


	35. Chapter 35

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément ma petite Lily ! :)

ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! S'il y a des lettres qui ne sont pas à leur place, signalez-le moi, mon ordi se rebelle ce soir ! (et tous les autres soirs...)

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 35 : <strong>You know the words "Once Upon A Time" Make you listen? There's a reason.<strong>

12 août, matin.

- Stiles, grogna l'aîné, arrête ça.

L'adolescent continua son petit jeu et manqua de se prendre un coup de pied dans le visage.

- Stiles, arrête !

- Alors comme ça, c'est chatouilleux, les loups garous ?

- Oui, et si tu n'arrêtes pas, je range l'ordinateur et temps pis pour ce que je nous avais trouvé pour cet après-midi.

Stiles se redressa et jeta un regard curieux à l'ordinateur.

- C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

Peter le ferma.

- Haha ! Tu verras !

- Oh non, Peter, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! Tu sais que je suis curieux, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

L'aîné se leva pour quitter la chambre du plus jeune.

- A tout à l'heure, Stiles !

Le plus jeune le rattrapa.

- Allez, dis-moi, faut que je m'habille comment ? Chic, détente, en maillot de bain, costumé ?

- T'as emmené un costume ? interrogea Peter, un sourcil haussé.

- Ouais, un costume de Petit Chaperon Rouge, tu veux le voir ? demanda rapidement Stiles. Je te le montre si tu me dis où on va, allez, steuplaiiiiiiiit !

- Je rêve ou tu te mets à genoux juste pour savoir où on va ? demanda Peter en regardant l'adolescent se mettre à ses pieds.

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills…

Danny se gara devant chez lui et coupa le moteur. Il claqua la portière de sa voiture et alla ouvrir à Ethan, côté passager.

- T'es un vrai gentleman, toi, ronronna le loup garou.

Danny lui sourit et saisit son menton pour l'embrasser.

- J'espère que ça te plait…

Ethan lui adressa un regard enjôleur.

- Continue comme ça et je t'é

- Excusez-moi.

Le couple se tourna vers le shérif qui venait de les interpeller.

- Bonjour Shérif Stilinski, comment allez-vous ?

Le shérif tenta un sourire.

- Ça va. Je pourrais te parler, Danny ? Seul à seul.

Ethan adressa un sourire à son petit-ami et s'éloigna pour les laisser discuter.

- Danny, tu t'y connais en informatique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, répondit l'adolescent, surpris.

- J'aimerais que tu localises le portable de Stiles.

- Le portable de…

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, j'ai juste besoin de le retrouver, c'est personnel.

- Mais Shérif, vous ne pouvez pas fliquer votre fils comme ça, il est majeur, non ?

Le shérif Stilinski cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

- Peu importe, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, vous êtes le shérif.

Ce dernier sourit en coin et les mains dans les poches, se rapprocha de Danny.

- Justement, il me semble qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque tu avais treize ans, hmm ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une vieille histoire comme celle-là refasse surface, n'est-ce pas ?

Danny ouvrit la bouche et pointa son doigt vers l'aîné.

- Alors ça. Là, je vois la ressemblance entre vous et votre fils. Vous êtes diaboliques.

Danny adressa un regard désolé à Ethan qui les observait de loin, et entendait tout, évidemment. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Danny et il fit toutes les manips nécessaires sur son ordinateur. Ethan était assis sur le lit et observait son petit-ami et le shérif, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? S'il pouvait se débrouiller pour en savoir plus, son frère et lui pourraient peut-être s'en servir pour intégrer la meute de Scott.

- C'est bizarre, marmonna Danny.

- Quoi ? demanda le shérif, anxieux.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver son téléphone. Pourtant, même éteints, on peut pister les iPhone.

Le shérif soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Stiles…

Oui, il devait parler à Aiden.

-SOWK-

Stiles écarta ses doigts pour jeter un œil à ce que faisait Peter. Il remit ses mains en place et gémit.

- Peter, mon iPhooooone…

L'aîné poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Arrête de stresser, c'est comme ça qu'on ouvre les produits Apple, ça ne risque rien. Et comme ça, on ne sera vraiment pas tentés par nos téléphones.

Peter enleva la batterie du téléphone et la rangea dans son sac.

- Voilà, et toi tu as la mienne. Comme ça, plus aucune tentation.

Stiles grimaça et secoua la tête.

- Je te jure que s'il ne marche plus après, je…

- …t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents ? C'est la cinquième fois que tu me le dis, il marchera. T'inquiète pas, renardeau.

Peter regarda sa montre.

- On va être en retard, faut qu'on y aille.

Stiles oublia instantanément son téléphone et se leva, retrouvant toute son euphorie.

- Alors, où on va ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- On va au Hollywood Bowl, le théâtre à ciel ouvert. Ça y est, t'es content ?

Stiles tapa dans ses mains.

- Trop cool ! Et on va voir quoi ?

Peter lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Plus vite tu seras dans la voiture, plus vite tu le sauras.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles disparaisse dans le hall de l'hôtel, le loup garou, amusé, à sa suite.

-SOWK-

Stiles regardait les différents acteurs - Frankenstein, sa fiancée, la créature - avec admiration. Peter se tourna vers lui, un sourire en coin.

- Ça te plaît ? chuchota-t-il.

- J'admire vraiment ces personnes qui s'épanouissent en jouant un rôle, quelqu'un qu'ils ne sont pas, répondit Stiles sans quitter la scène des yeux. Personnellement, je ne supporte plus de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Peter fit un geste vers Stiles, mais s'abstint.

- Tu joues un rôle avec moi ? demanda simplement Peter en se reconcentrant sur le spectacle.

Stiles se tourna vers l'aîné et son regard passa rapidement sur sa main posée sur l'accoudoir.

- Non, certainement pas, Peter. Je n'ai plus été aussi sincère depuis très longtemps.

Le cri du monstre de Frankenstein attira l'attention de l'adolescent.


	36. Chapter 36

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis, ce qui est totalement inutile de préciser mais bon on a pas le choix...

L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A.

Je remercie énormément ma petite Lily ! :)

**Review guest** : Patience, je sais que c'est long mais sachez que Lily et moi on se frotte les mains d'impatience aussi xD

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Pour la liberté d'expression : Nous sommes Charlie.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 36 : <strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>

13 août, l'après-midi.

Stiles sautait dans tous les sens, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans la voiture.

- J'ai hâte. J'ai trop hâte. J'ai vraiment trop hâte. J'ai vraiment, vraiment…

- Laisse-moi deviner : trop hâte ?

Stiles se tourna vers Peter et recommença à sautiller.

- Ouiiiiii ! Attends, le festival de Coachella, c'est légendaire ! On va passer une soirée de fou à chanter, danser, applaudir, crier !

Peter mit la radio, espérant ne plus entendre les cris de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci se mit à chanter aussi fort que possible et Peter manqua de peu de se frapper le crâne contre le volant.

-SOWK-

Stiles regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Stiles, le temps ne passera pas plus vite si tu te plains.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et scruta le rayon.

- Tu te rends compte, on est parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'on doit faire les courses, c'est incroyable.

Peter acquiesça et attrapa une boîte de gâteaux.

- Tu veux aller acheter des caleçons, Stiles ? demanda Peter d'un ton détaché.

Stiles rougit.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? marmonna-t-il.

- Je peux t'aider à choisir, si tu veux, dit Peter, un sourire en coin.

- Je rêve où t'es entrain de me draguer, là ?

L'aîné haussa les épaules et plissa les yeux.

- Tu te rends compte, on est parti depuis tellement longtemps qu'on doit faire les courses, c'est incroyable.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et alla au rayon sous-vêtements en bousculant l'aîné au passage, qui le suivit du regard.

-SOWK-

Stiles attrapa son pot de gel et coiffa ses cheveux d'un air concentré. Son regard dévia rapidement derrière lui, puis il se reconcentra sur ses cheveux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, Peter ?

- A qui ? répondit ce dernier, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Lorsqu'on allait au restaurant où au cinéma avec mes parents, ma mère traînait toujours dans la salle de bain. Et mon père se tenait de la même manière que toi, attendant qu'elle soit prête.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

- Mais c'est exactement ça, j'attends que monsieur ait fini de se faire beau pour qu'on puisse partir. T'as prévu de trouver un coup ce soir ?

- T'es jaloux ? se moqua Stiles en pinçant la joue de Peter avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Pff, répondit Peter en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

-SOWK-

Stiles sautait dans tous les sens et chantait, faux certainement, mais il chantait. Peter à côté de lui s'éclatait tout autant. Il avait suffit que Stiles fasse une remarque sur son âge pour qu'il s'amuse comme un gamin. Pour qu'il s'amuse comme il faudrait toujours le faire. Peter tourna la tête sur sa gauche et tapa sur l'épaule de Stiles.

- Eh, Stiles, y a une fille qui te regarde, là-bas.

L'adolescent se tourna et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Elle est mignonne, releva-t-il en retournant à sa contemplation de la scène.

- Elle vient par là.

La belle brune s'approcha d'eux et tapa sur l'épaule de Stiles. Elle se pencha pour se faire entendre.

- On danse ensemble ?

Stiles acquiesça et prit les mains de la jeune fille pour danser. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même, elle riait aux éclats. A la fin de la musique, il s'arrêta et lui sourit gentiment.

- Je suis désolé…

- Julia, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Julia, enchanté, moi c'est Stiles. On va s'arrêter là, j'aimerais danser avec mon ami.

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se tournant vers l'hyperactif. Il était concentré sur le spectacle mais ce que venait de dire l'adolescent l'avait interpellé.

- Pas de problème, Stiles, c'était un plaisir.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et rejoignit ses amies. Stiles se tourna vers Peter et sourit.

- Allez viens, on danse !

Il attrapa le bras de Peter pour le tirer vers lui et lorsque la musique recommença, ils se mirent à danser. N'importe comment, n'importe quoi, comme deux hommes qui cherchaient à prendre du bon temps.

-SOWK-

14 aout, matinée.

Indio était une zone parfaite pour l'escalade. Stiles et Peter louèrent du matériel et partirent le long des falaises autorisées aux touristes.

- J'adore l'escalade, j'ai toujours été fort, alors que Scott, sans ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope, il est vraiment nul à ce sport.

- Scott est plutôt nul pour pleins de trucs, répondit Peter, agacé.

Stiles, dans sa paranoïa, ne comprit pas le pourquoi du ton de Peter.

- Eh, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Peter le regarda, franchement surpris, avant de secouer la tête avec énergie.

- T'es pas croyable, tu crois encore que j'en ai marre de toi ? Que je vais me casser ? Stiles, si j'ai parlé comme ça, c'est parce que Scott m'énerve, et en aucun cas à cause de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu comprends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te le prouver ?

Peter lui adressa un sourire en coin et s'approcha des rochers.

- Allez, viens, je vais t'assurer.

Stiles s'équipa, noua les cordes, et s'approcha de la falaise. Il leva la tête.

- Waouh… C'est autre chose que le mur d'escalade de rien du tout au lycée.

Stiles posa une main sur la pierre, respira un grand coup, et se lança.

-SOWK-

Stiles était beaucoup moins sûr et enthousiaste qu'au début de son escalade. Il était haut, très haut, beaucoup trop haut à son goût. La sueur perlait sur son front.

- Stiles, ça va ? Stiles ?

- Euh… Ouais, ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Descends si tu ne te sens pas bien. Reviens.

- C'est bien ça le problème, je n'ose pas regarder en bas.

Peter se mordit la lèvre.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Je t'assure et tu ne risques rien, je tiens la corde fermement.

Stiles secoua la tête. Peter joua la dernière carte qui lui restait pour empêcher le plus jeune de faire définitivement une crise de panique.

- Stiles, écoute-moi. Stiles, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, marmonna le plus jeune, les yeux fermés.

- Stiles, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu entends ? Je suis là.

L'adolescent respira profondément et s'écarta légèrement de la roche.

- Si tu ne sais pas comment redescendre, écarte-toi, je vais te ramener en bas. Fais-moi confiance.

Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Il poussa sur ses mains et attendit que son aîné le ramène au sol. Il avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme. Pour le remercier.


End file.
